Parker's Help
by chymom
Summary: Needing help with school work Parker calls his dad. What help does he get and what help does he give? Bad summary please give it a look please. The rating change due to content in a few chapters ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Assignment

Series: Parker's Help

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,075 words

Characters and parings: Parker, Booth, Bones, Rebecca/Drew, Max, and OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Parker is given an assignment his second day of school. One that he ends up needing his dads help with.

Beta: xoc13

Authors Notes: I know some of you are waiting on an update for my other Bones story. That one is not speaking to me know so its waiting. This one wont stop speaking so here you go. Any and all honest feedback is welcome. It is kind of AU not a lot but to a point.

Parker's Help

Chapter one: The Assignment

After Parkers first day in the new school he found that his fears where easily over come. Once he arrived at his classes he found them for the most part enjoyable. Well as enjoyable as school could be. There is always that one class or thing that sticks out wrong. For him that was his second class Music Appreciation. Parker was a gifted child in many areas but music wasn't one of them.

One of the main reasons that Rebecca and Booth where taking Parker to this school instead of the one closer to his moms home was the courses that they offered. While the middle school was still a public school it prided itself on helping the preteens start there path towards achieving there over all goals. The next morning started out well. That was until toward the end of his dreaded class.

"I know that most of you are only in the sixth grade but I also now that you are in this class for a reason. Music is not just something we listen to. Its something you feel. I am not so naïve to think that most of you took this class on your own free will. I know it's a requirement." Parker watched from his seat in the back row as his teacher Mr. Hall kept talking.

"Now to lay to rest some fears about this class. Unlike yesterday were you sang the scales and played around with some notes this class is about how to appreciate all kinds of music." Parker was only hearing bits and pieces of what the man was saying as his attention was more on the girl in the first seat second row instead of Mr. Hall.

"Your fist assignment will be to write me a report. The report needs to be humm." The teacher paused waiting for all eyes to return to him instead of off around the room.

"Your report needs to be at least two thousand words long and it needs to contain what you think on two different things. Here is your list of options to write about." Mr. Hall's words where slowly hitting some of the students. He could tell by the goring that where heard thought out the room.

The list on the board was short. Parker could do his paper on two different composers of classical music. The way that classical music is different form modern music. Which style music was his favorite and what was his least favorite. Or he could take two or more musicals and write about what was the same and different about them. Parker had no idea what topic he wanted to use.

"Hey Park, what one are you going to use?" His best friend Mark asked quickly walking towards there third class.

"Not sure yet. I guess musicals would be the easiest. Its mostly people singing and dancing on screen or stage." Mark's one eyed look asked the question his lips hadn't had time to.

"At least that's what mom and Cam both tell me." Parker answered taking his seat in the back row of his English class.

Today was his time to be at the lab working with Max. After school he had rushed in and set down to work on Science instead of dreading the paper he had a month to finish.

"Parker you ready for some experiments?" Max asked walking into the small waiting area right before the lab that Dr. Bones and his dad worked in.

"Yes sir!" Parkers eyes where shining and his hands where sweating. Max noticed but said nothing about it as they approached a small lab that was placed for children like Parker who wanted to learn more then the normal tour of the museum gave them.

It was almost two days later when Mr. Hall asked if ever one had there subjects picked for there report that Parker remembered about it. Making his mind up of which one he wanted use he let Mr. Hall know before walking out the door.

"Mom do you and Drew like musicals?" Parker asked as they arrived home that night.

"Some why do you ask?" Rebecca voiced carried from the kitchen to the living room.

"I have a report to write and I need to compare what's the same and different in two or more of them." Parkers voice was flat and unfeeling to him this was just another paper to write. He loved school he truly did but who enjoyed writing a paper on music.

"Parker, I have only seen a few musicals. But I didn't really find anything that is worth writing about in them." Drew piped in from his spot at the stove.

"Honey, you might be better off asking your dad for help with this one." Rebecca told him.

"Can I call him now. The paper is due in a few weeks. I want to get it done and out of the way." Parker hurdle asked passing back in forth in front of the phone.

"It will still be a few minutes until this is ready." Drew told Rebecca kissing her check before returning his attention to the stove.

"Okay, but don't take to long dinners almost ready." She told him as he picked up the phone and dialed his dads cell phone.

Entering the lab after being in the field for most of the day Booth and Bones were heading towards her office as his phone rang.

"Booth"

"Dad, you got a min?" Parkers voiced carried thought the line.

"For you anytime. What's up little man." Hearing little man Bones smiled and walked towards her desk. As Booth headed towards her office couch.

"I have a report of school. Its on musicals and mom and Drew say that I should ask you for help on it." Parker waited quietly for a minute.

"Little man, I'm not really into musicals. But Cam is you she might be able to give you some help. Would you like to ask her?" Booth asked standing to look out Bones office towards Cam's.

"Could you dad? Mom is calling for dinner?" Booth could hear Rebecca in the back ground telling him to hurry up his food was getting cold.

"Sure I'll ask. Will you be at the lab tomorrow with Max?" Parker quickly informed his dad he would be. A quick I love you was passed between the two before Parker went to eat and Booth went to find Cam.

A/N: So should I keep going with this story? Will Cam be able to help him and which musicals does he use?


	2. Favorites

Title: Favorites

Series: Parker's Help 2/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 684 words

Characters and parings: Parker, Cam, Angela/Hodgens, Booth, Bones.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Cam talks with Parker about her favorite musicals. Angela helps out in her own way.

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. The wait for chapter 3 will hopefully be a shorter wait. That is if my muse lets the story flow.

Parker's Help

Chapter two: Favorites

After having ended the call with his son Booth had found Cam at a good time. She had jumped at the chance to introduce a young mind to the stage. Booth had called Rebecca the next day to set up a time later on this week to let Parker come to the lab. Two days later Parker found Cam sitting in her office waiting on him.

"Aunt Cam?" Parker asked knocking on her office door.

"Parker, are you ready for the crash course in musicals?" Cam was walking over towards her desk as Angela walked in with a file for her.

"Little Booth, is something wrong?" She asked fluffing his hair.

"I have a report to write on musicals for school. Aunt Cam said she would help me out." Angela glanced at Cam before turning back to Parker.

"Well, I'm sure that Cam has some insight as to what's on the stage. I happen to have some information on the behind the scenes of some musicals." They shared a smile over top his head. For the next two hours they read the scripts for some of the different musicals that Cam and Angela had seen.

"Aunt Cam, why would any one want to watch small cats walking around on a stage." Parker's question set off a round of laughter in the small office.

"It's not real cats, it's people dressed up as cats. I should have bought my copy with me to show you." As the laughter subsided Angela thought of something.

"If the guys could watch a movie trailer on my Angelater then why can't I show little Booth a few musicals?" Parker's eyes showed something, but neither of the ladies in the room knew what it was.

"Give me about five minutes then come to my office. That should give me enough time to get everything set up." She left the room to get the ball rolling. An hour later Hodgens walked in to Angela's office as normal speaking with out raising his head from the file in his hand.

"Ang, you about ready to head home?" As the words left his mouth he heard a sound he hadn't heard in her office before. A look of Awe settled over his face as he was meet with not only Angela but also with Cam and Parker in her offices as well.

"I didn't realize it was getting that late. What time do we need to have you back at home little Booth?" Upon hearing Cam's use of little Booth, Booth and Bones headed towards the sounds coming from Angela's office.

"Hey little man did you get the information you needed?" When Parker heard his fathers voice he quickly turned and ran over to where he and Bones were standing. Answering his dad's question as he hugged them.

"Hey dad, yes I did. Aunt Angela and Aunt Cam both like the Andrew Webber's style best. Hey Dr. Bones." After a quick round of goodbyes Booth, Bones, and Parker made there way to eat.

"Dad, I didn't know there was so much work put into musicals." Parkers small voice broke the stillness that had set in over the short car ride to the Royal Diner.

"Parker, when is the report due? Do you have enough information now?" Bones asked as Booth gave her a soft smile from across the table.

"Dr. Bones, I still need to watch two full musicals but now I have a good idea of what I am looking for." Like his father had done Parker too smiled at her. But unlike his father he got up and hugged her as she passed to head to the ladies room. The rest of the meal was filled with small talk about how Parker was liking his new school. Bones was putting an idea together, but she needed to talk to Rebecca before she could make the final plans. However she had the basics idea down before they left the diner.

A/N: Cam and Angela will be back to help later on. What is Bones planning and why does she need to talk to Rebecca? Any questions or thoughts feel free to share.


	3. The Helpful Bones

Title: The Helpful Bones

Series: Parker's Help 3/?

Author: Chymom

Characters and parings: Cam, Angela/Hodgens, Booth, Bones and Rebecca.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Bones call to Rebecca is made. What is the out come of the call?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13Rating: G

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome.

Parker's Help

Chapter Three: The Helpful Bones

Parker, Bones, and Booth had chatted about any and everything on the ride back to her car. The idea for her was simplenow she only needed a few things to come together to make it work. First and foremost she needed to talk with Rebecca. Since today was already Wednesday and her plan was for Friday shecould hardly wait until morning so that she could call from her office and not be impolite and call after Parker's bedtime. Especially since she had to ask Cam for Rebecca's number.

"Cam, do you have a minute?" Dr. Brennan asked her boss as she walked into the lab that morning.

"Did you need something Dr. Brennan?" Seeing that the good doctor wasn't holding a file in her hands. Also knowing that as of last night they didn't have a case made Cam wonder what Dr. Brennan could possibly, need from her.

"I um, that is." Cam had seen Brennan a few times tripping over her words and it usually wasn't a good outcome.

"Yes." Cam took the few seconds to finish placing her purse and coat into her office.

"I would like to offer Parker some help with his paper as well but I need to talk to Rebecca. I realize that I could have asked Booth, but I didn't want to get his hopes up before I talk to Rebecca since she might have other plans." Brennan watched her boss's face as it lit up with a smile. For what reason she didn't know. However she hoped it was to help her out.

"Dr. Brennan, I don't have Rebecca's number, but I can get it for you." Brennan thanked her and retuned to the platform to look at the remains laying there. Cam shook her head for a moment. Dr. Brennan asking for her help. In fact Dr. Brennan asking for any help was all the push that she needed to get the small information that was asked for. Picking up her phone she dialed the number that she knew by heart.

"Booth" She heard him answer on the other end along with the sound of a car door closing.

"Seeley, is this a bad time?" The other end of the line was filled with Booth talking to someone. She couldn't tell where he was until she heard Charlie in the background thanking Booth for his help.

"Camille, is Bones okay?" Booth's worry for his partner clearly came across the line. Kicking herself for not thinking that was going to be his first reaction she slowly assured him that Brennan was okay. After a few minutes she got to the reason for the call.

"I wanted to thank Rebecca for letting Parker come over to the lab the other day, but I seem to have misplaced her number. Would you mind giving it to me again?" Booth didn't stop his hunt for his desk at the bottom of the paper work as he spoke.

"Cam, thanks for helping Parker." He gave her the number and they talked for another few minutes. With her once again telling him that Bones was okay and that she would see him when he came by before ending the call. After getting the information that was asked for Cam set out to find Dr. Brennan. Quickly finding her on the platform with Zach she headed that way.

"Dr. Brennan, I have the information you asked me for." She handed her the paper with Rebecca's numbers on it and started talking to Zach about the remains they were working on. As Brennan excused herself for a moment.

"Hello"

"Rebecca, Its Dr. Brennan." Brennan waited a moment for her to remember who she was. They had met a few times but had not talked on the phone before.

"Dr. Brennan to what do I owe this call?" For the first time in a while Brennan found her hands sweating and trying to make her voice sound calmer then she was.

"I know it's late notice but is there any way that Parker could stay with Booth on Saturday? I know about his paper and I have some things that will help him out." Now Brennan could hear the sound of another person in the back ground. She guessed the male voice was Rebecca's boyfriend.

"Actually that works out well. Drew needs to go out of town this weekend and it's for work. So Parker would be bored sitting at the hotel with me waiting on him." Brennan was happy and more scared now then she had been at the start of the call.

"Thank you." They talked for a few more minutes about the plan for Saturday. Brennan asked her not to tell Booth about her call. She wanted to surprise the Booth men and Rebecca agreed to keep her secret. That step out of the way. Now came the harder part of making sure that things where ready when the Booth men arrived at her home on Saturday morning. With it being Thursday lunch time she knew that Booth would be by soon. True to form Booth walked in the door not five minutes later.

"Bones, want some lunch?" The smile on his face was matched with the rubbing of his hands together. Much like he was washing them. She had come to realize over the past few years that was something he did when he wanted something. Not wanting to sound like she was to happy to see him or in a hurry to get out of the lab to talk to him she gave him her normal answer. All the while knowing what his reaction would be.

"I have work to do." Waiting a minute he didn't disprove her faith in him.

"We don't have a case. Your ahead on your book. The only thing coming up to do with speaking is in two months and it's a book reading. Come on I'm hungry I can hear a piece of pie calling my name." He knew that would make her stop looking at the remains in fount of her for a moment. That moment would be all he needed.

"Pie can't talk and therefore can't be calling your name Booth." The smile was once again on his face as she looked up.

"Come on Bones." Helping her take off her lab coat and put on her coat form her office that he had retained before joining her on the platform they made there way out the lab doors. Not knowing the smiling faces that were watching from the offices as they left. Angela and Hodgins were talking about where to go for lunch as they watched the partners leave. Cam on the other hand was still on the platform with Zach going over the new finds before she too took her lunch break. She looked up in time to see Booth's placement of his hand on Bones lower back.

Authors note: Brennan's plan is still up in the air. Will she get things set up in time? Who is next person she asks for help?


	4. When a plan comes together

Title: When a plan comes together

Series: Parker's Help 4/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,321 words

Characters and parings: Bones, Cam and Hodgins.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Bones makes a few big ticket item purchases. What are they and why?

Rating: G

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. Thank you to all who have or are reading this story. I have seen where some writers say that the feedback makes them want to write more quickly. Now I know that fact to be true.

Parker's Help

End of chapter three.

Angela and Hodgins were talking about where to go for lunch as they watched the partners leave. Cam on the other hand was still on the platform with Zach going over the new finds before she too took her lunch break. She looked up in time to see Booth's placement of his hand on Bones lower back.

Chapter four: When a plan comes together.

For Booth and Brennan lunch passed easily with light talk about there weekend plans. Like most of the past few weekends Booth had no real plans. As they finished their lunch Booth noticed a smile forming on his lovely partners face. 'When did I start calling her lovely?' Booth thought to himself.

"What type of pie is it that is calling your name?" She asked right before their waitress asked if he was going to have any pie and if she was going to have any thing else?

"A piece of apple pie for me and a cup of ice cream for Bones." The staff had long ago gotten use to one or the other of the partners ordering for both of them. The waitress took their plates and returned a few minutes later with their food.

"Hum, you don't know what your missing Bones. This is great pie. Sure you don't want a bite?" Holding a fork full in front of her as he asked.

"No thanks, maybe some other time." She found her voice saying as her mind was reviewing her list of supplies she still need to buy. There desserts where quickly eaten and soon they were on there way back to there ever growing jobs. Upon re-entering the lab the first person that Brennan saw was Hodgins. She knew that he might be able to tell her a good place to get a television and a better couch then the old one she had. Quickly making up her mind she spoke.

"Hodgins can I speak with you for a minute?" Asking as she passed by him on her way to her office. Nodding to the person he was talking to and following her into her office Hodgins stood by her desk waiting to see what she needed.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight." Taken aback for a moment he stood not moving from his spot.

"Did you need me to look at something?" Bringing himself out of his shock knowing that her question was simple one for help.

"Yes and No." She stated.

"That's kind of vague." After looking around the office door and seeing that no one was around namely Angela she continued.

"I need to purchase some items for this weekend and I am in need of your assistance." Hodgins looked shocked again. Dr. B asking for his help on something other then bones was new and he didn't want to scare her off. Making his mind up. If she needed his help he would do what she needed no questions asked.

"When did you require my assistance?" He smiled at her. She took quick note the small differences in his and Booth's smile. 'When did I start to compare everyone to Booth?' she asked herself before settling on a time with him.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon Brennan and Hodgins were on there way to a retail store to make the purchase that she needed. The television was easier then she thought to buy. In fact the guys said they could come over tomorrow night after six and set it all up for her. The couch on the other hand was not. They had gone to five different places and still not found one that she liked. After Brennan told him why she needed it Hodgins wanted to make sure it was a comfortable one since they would be spending hours sitting on it.

There last store they hit pay dirt. It wasn't only a couch but pulled out into a bed if needed. It to would be delivered tomorrow but unlike the television it would be there around six thirty. With the major purchase out of the way Brennan was ready to find the last few items needed. For this a quick run to the super market and another call to Cam where needed.

The trip to the store was easy enough she had planed on asking Booth to come by for breakfast and that would mean eggs and things. For lunch since her plan meant a long day she bought sandwich and chips, while not one of her favorite meals, but is easy enough to fix and eat when they were ready. Dinner on the other hand she wanted to let cook most of the day. She had gotten most of the things she needed but found she didn't have the time to truly make the surprise that she wanted for Booth. However adding another stop on the way home tomorrow would fix that. She would just have to make a call first thing in the morning. Now the harder part. Pulling out her phone and seeing that it was already around seven pm. She quickly dialed Cam's number.

"Dr. Brennan is something wrong?" Cams voice was filled with worry that any one close to either of them could pick up on. She realized that if it wasn't case related she had not called Cam after hours before.

"Everything is fine. The other day you said that you and Michelle borrowed some movies to watch. Do you think this store would have some musicals?" It took Cam a moment to think back to what she was talking about.

"They had some, but not a good selection. Do you know what ones your looking for. I might have them or know where you can find them." Brennan could tell the smile in her voice without having to see it. Since she had looked online last night and again at work today she had come up with four that she had wanted to watch with the Booth men.

"GREASE ONE AND TWO, SINGING IN THE RAIN, AND NEWSIESS." The line was quiet for a minute then Michelle's voice came thought the line.

"Hey Dr. Brennan, Cam says we have GREASE ONE AND TWO. If you want she can call a friend and see if they have the other two and see if they would let her borrow them." Brennan waited a minute not sure of how to respond. She hated having to ask for help but it wasn't for her it was for Parker. There was nothing that she wouldn't do for her partners child. Quickly accepted the offer she hung up and waited a few minutes for a return call. After a few minutes the sound of her ring phone broke thought her thoughts.

"Here's the deal a close friend of mine has both the other movies. They will let you borrow them as long as you return them the same way you borrowed them."

"Thank you Cam for all your assistance with setting this up. Please don't let Booth or Angela know about the musicals." Only to happy that Brennan was asking for help from her Cam swiftly agreed as Rebecca and Hodgins had not to say anything. The deal was that the movies would be bought to work and exchanged there. After arriving home and putting her food away. Brennan started working on some files she had brought home with her. A few hours later she rubbed her eyes and noticing that the clock on the wall was saying one am she headed to bed. She took one last check to make sure that things where ready for the day ahead before she ran out the door the next morning.

A/N: With things set in motion now what could does she have everything she needs? Will she be able to pull this off?


	5. The last minute touches

Title: The last minute touches.

Series: Parker's Help 5/?

Author: Chymom

Rating:PG

Word count: 1,388 words

Characters and parings: Bones, Booth, Parker, Cam, Zach, and Hodgins/Angela.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Why is Brennan leaving work early on a Friday? Is she able to get her partner to agree to come over on Saturday?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome.

Parker's Help

Chapter five: The last minute touches

Friday turned out to be the longest day of the week for Brennan. On Wednesday they had wrapped up there last case. Now she found Zach and herself working on a case from Limbo. Normally doing this kind of case didn't bothered her. However today was different she was in a hurry for the day to be over to set her plans into plus side to no case meant that her plans could move ahead. As she was lost in her own thoughts Zach noticed several times that she kept looking at her watch or at the clock on the wall for most of the morning.

"Do you have some where else to be today Dr. Brennan? I can look over these remains and have the report on your desk first thing in the morning." Not understanding where his question was coming form she answered anyway.

"No, Zach there is nothing pressing at the moment." A look of confusion passed her assistance face.

"If you don't have any were to be then why may I ask are you checking the time so often?" To him time was just there. He came to work did his best went home. Other then that the only time he kept watching the clock himself was when he had a date. But seeing as how Angela hadn't been talking no stop about a date he didn't think that was the case.

"I am sorry Zach." It was at that moment her partner came bouncing up the platform steps. The smile on his face was almost reaching his eyes.

"Bones lunch lets go." Zach watched as for the first time in a long time his friend and co worker didn't put up a fight. She merely took off her gloves and headed towards her office. As she walked away Zach watched Booth. The agent looked happier then he had seen in a while.

"Booth do we have a case?" Cam asked walking out her office to see him standing next to Zach.

"He's here to drag Brennan to lunch. Right stud muffin?" Angela's voice spoke from the other side of the lab. When she received a warning glare from Cam and a nothing from Booth she made her way over to Jack's desk with a smile on her own face.

"Bones lets go Chop, chop." Brenna was walking out of her office as he had spoke up. Upon hearing his words she turned and headed out the door with out him.

"You better run if you want to stop her from driving." Cam said walking by Booth on her way to see what Zach had found out. He got to Bones right before she entered her car. The drive to the Royal Diner was made mostly in silence but Booth still hadn't lost the smile on his face. After entering and placing there order she felt the need to ask what his great mood was about. She knew how much he hated paper work and that's what he had done for the last two days.

"Booth"

"Yes, Bones"

"Why are you smiling?" The look he shot her was one that she had seen countless times in the past. He wanted to play.

"I'm not smiling. What are you talking about." He tried his best to stop smiling. In the end the best he could do was raise his hand in front of his mouth to hide the smile that wouldn't come off his face. Reaching across the table and placing her hand on his she slowly lowered his hand. The smile was still there and she saw that now it reached up to his eyes. She had a good idea what he was smiling about but wanted to make sure.

"Okay okay, I get Parker this weekend. Rebecca and Drew have to go out of town and she called me this morning." He told her knowing that she had once again won this round.

"That's great. That you get to have more time with him." Bones was still trying to find the best way to get Booth and Parker to her house tomorrow morning. She thought she might call him tonight asking him about maybe coming over and looking at something for her tomorrow. There lunch was finished with Booth trying to explain what the latest toy that had Parkers interest was.

After lunch Brennan gathered what she would look over tonight to be able to have Saturday and part of Sunday off she hoped that Booth would say yes. But if he didn't she could always come back to the lab and work on things here. At five o'clock she left her office. Her best friend was standing by Jack's desk as she left.

"Does she have a hot date I don't know about?" She asked herself and only the man beside her heard as well.

"Come on Ang she's a big girl she can handle herself." Leaning up kissing her ear he spoke again.

"Besides if she goes home early that means it's only Cam that we have to hide from as we sneak in her office to use her couch." The twinkle in his eye showed how much of his statement was a joke and how much was true. The kisses that he was laying on her didn't help to clear her mind either. They made there way to her office before closing the door. Cam was on the other side of the lab with a knowing smile of her own on as she watched Jack Hodgins take his woman's mind off of .

Brennan made one quick stop before heading home. The television people were at her door with in minutes of her arrival home. After showing them where she would like it be placed she had put her things on the kitchen table then rejoining the men in her living room. In no time at all the television was set up and ready to go along with the DVD the Television people were leaving her new couch arrived. The set up and delivery of her new couch was quick and mostly painless. Soon Brennan found her self relaxing on the sofa and reviewing some work. A quick glance at the wall told her it was time to call her partner.

"Dr. Bones." Parker's voice answered. Brennan knew that Booth's phone had caller id. However it still surprised her that he had been the one to answered her call.

"Hey Parker. Is your dad close by?" The sound of the phone changing hands could clearly be heard as she waited for her partner to answer.

"Bones, what can we do for you?"

"Booth I know you have Parker this weekend but this is the only weekend I could get free and I was wondering if you would come and look at a few things for me. I will feed you and Parker breakfast if you could help." She knew that food would help her getting them there early in the morning which is what she wanted.

"Sure, Bones we will drop by say..."

"Eight am." She finished for him.

"Eight am it is. See you then." She heard the phone change hands once more and then Parkers voice came on the line.

"What are we doing at eight am Dr. Bones?" In the back ground Booth was telling him of the plan.

"So I get to see you in the morning then. Will you have pancakes for us?" This time it was Brenna who smiled to herself for knowing the Booth men so well.

"Of course what would a Saturday be with out pancakes?" Getting off her phone a few minutes later she made sure things were ready for the morning before heading to her office to get some work done. It was around midnight again before she made her way to bed.

She had set the alarm to go off by six thirty. That way she could make sure to have enough time to shower and be ready with everything before two of the six most important men in her life paid her a visit.

A/N: Will things go like she planed? What will the Booth men think of her new additions to her home?


	6. Wow

Title: Wow

Series: Parker's Help 6/?

Author: Chymom

Word count: 1,722 words

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Any and all episodes of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Characters and parings: Parker, Booth, and Bones.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: What is it that Booth is coming to look at? What is his reaction to seeing the changes she has made? Are Parker and Booth alright with her help? Please read and find out.

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. I was asked if Booth and Parker are only two of the six most important men in her life then who are the others? Does any one know the answer? I will post it at the start of chapter seven.

Parker's Help

End of chapter five: The last minute touches

"So I get to see you in the morning then. Will you have pancakes for us?" This time it was Brenna who smiled to herself for knowing the Booth men so well. "Of course what would a Saturday be with out pancakes?" Getting off her phone a few minutes later she made sure things were ready for the morning before heading to her office to get some work done. It was around midnight again before she made her way to bed.

She had set the alarm to go off by six thirty. That way she could make sure to have enough time to shower and be ready with everything before two of the six most important men in her life paid her a visit.

Chapter six: Wow

Hearing a small then a larger knock on her door. Brennan took one last moment to look over things in her apartment before opening the door. Of course she didn't need to look to see who it was, but Booth still picked at her for a minute about not checking who was at the door first.

After Booth stopped talking, he noticed that his son was standing in his partner's living room looking at the new addition to her home. His mouth hung open in an O shape. Walking past his partner to his son he found that he had the same look crossing his face. Sitting where on Monday, had been a book case was now a TV. Smiling at the look on both the younger and older Booth boy's faces, Brennan took pity on them and walked into the room with two plates of pancakes for them. Taking a moment and setting both plates down and walking out of the room as Booth tried to find words. It wasn't until a few trips later that Brennan had all the food for breakfast now sitting on the long coffee table in front of the new couch. The sound that broke the silence as Brennan re-entered the room with her plate came from Parker instead of Booth.

"Wow Dr. Bones this is huge. What does it sound like when it's on? Is it loud? Can we watch cartoons on it?" Both the adults in the room shared a smile before Brennan spoke up.

"Yes Parker it is big. Someone once told me that this was the size to get. As for the loudness of the television, I am not sure yet. If you would like to turn it on there is a surprise in the DVD player for you." Hoping that she had not over stepped a line. She awaited the young man's reaction to what came on the screen. Booth was thinking back to the talk they had had right before and after Andy had come into there lives. They had been driving on the way to a crime since the conversation had been light and easy going.

"You really are loaded aren't you?" He had jokingly asked.

"My account has seven figures in it." Bones had said as they kept talking.

"What's the first number?" Booth asked not really wanting to know but at the same time couldn't help but ask.

"It's a prime number." Was her answer looking out the window\.

"So you're going to invest in a second home with a 50" TV and let your partner come and enjoy the games on it?" Smiling to himself mostly as he kept driving.

"Booth I'm not buying you a large television." She had said. But now she had done just that.

"Dad what is GREASE?" Booth was snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing his son's question. Quickly his eyes shot to the wall that was now mostly covered with the TV.

"GREASE is a musical that takes place in the nineteen fifties if I remember." Booth said turning his smile towards his partner as she handed him and Parker both there plates of food. A few minutes later into the show the questions started.

"Do the guys really dress like that daddy?" After assuaging his son that in that time yes that was the style he found himself thankful that the cloths had gone out of style. On the other hand he fell in love with the cars. When the girls had there slumber party it was Brennan's turn to answer.

"Do girls really talk about guys when they sleep over. I know the few times I have slept over with some of the guys we talk about sports and things." Parker's question made her stop and think a minute. She could lie to him and tell him that no that's not how a real girl sleep over was, but she figured as smart as he was he would know she was lying. Besides even now when Angela would stay at her place they talked about guys and things. Taking a deep breath she answered.

"Yes, Parker that's what a girls sleepover really looks like." Then with a small smile added.

"That is unless it's a mixed sleep over then we like to play tricks on the boys." The sound of Booth muffled voice could be heard. Just then the movement on the screen changed drawing everyone's attention.

There where more questions as the musical played out. Parker had found that he enjoyed the show. Brennan was happy that she could help. Handing him a piece of paper and a pen Brennan made her way to get something for them all to drink. As well as take there long ago finished breakfast dishes into the kitchen.

"Booth on top of the side table is GREASE TWO. If you don't mind putting it in for me. I thought we might be able to watch it as well." She asked walking past to the kitchen. Parker was just finishing up his notes as the new show popped on the screen. They found out that, like the first one this one was about teenagers, but instead of cars this one had motor bikes in it. Brennan found them to be unsafe as Booth saw why he wanted to get one. Parker watched as the guy and girl fell in love and found something standing in there way. In the end love rang true but they went through a lot to get there first.

"Did you see that? He jumped the pool on a bike? Daddy can you do that?" Parker was asking lots more questions after the second one about different things he saw the riders do and if his dad could pull off some of them. Booth let him finish his questions before he tried to answer them.

"I'm not sure if I can. I have never tried." He told his son looking up and seeing that more then a few hours had passed since this morning.

"Bones, did you need me to look at something for you?" The wink that he gave her let her know that he knew what she had really wanted.

"Yes could you join me in the kitchen for a moment. Parker did you like the two musicals?" Waiting a minute but not getting a replay both partners looked over at the other person in the room. What they saw shocked them Parker was busy writing away on the paper Bones had handed him after the first one. Seeing as they weren't needed and Parker would be okay they made there way into the kitchen.

"Are you upset with me?" Bones was worried that she had upset him by the way he had asked her about looking at things and then the wink. She hadn't really lied she needed for him to bring Parker over she just didn't tell him the true reason she wanted them there.

"NO, Bones I'm happy that you would do this for him. I have never seen him pay this much attention to anything other then science before. I don't know how you did it but thanks." The guy hug that followed ended before either one of them wanted it to. With Parker running in asking if she had any thing to eat for lunch. Father and son laughed as Bones pulled out a salad for her and a few sandwiches she had made earlier for them.

"I thought these might be easier to eat and watch the next show. That is if you still want to watch it. There's two more in there. One is called NEWSEIESS and the other is SINGING IN THE RAIN. Both of the Booth men looked at her after hearing the last two musical's names. Parker had made the choice for them by the time they reentered the room. The opening for NEWSEIESS was on the screen. After everyone was once again settled Parker let the show play.

This show was different from the other two that they had watched. While it was still about hardships that teenagers faced it was set in an earlier time. The time being when sweatshops were the norm and no one batted an eye if a child lay dying on the side of the road. Parker like the other two started asking questions that both Bones and Booth did there best to answer. After the third musical of the day all three in the apartment where ready to take a break form the couch.

"Bones, can we wait a little bit before we start the last one?" Booth asked standing from his spot in the middle of them.

"No problem I need to run to the rest room. If you two will excuse me for a moment." She threw over her shoulder on her way out of the living room.

"Okay bud do you have any ideas for your paper?" Booth knew that his partner loved helping enrich his son's life. He should have known that she would find a way to help him with something she had no idea what was about.

"Yes, dad I do. Thanks for letting us come over today." Parker hugged his dad neither one of them seeing the tear in the eye of the woman watching them at the doorway. She her self didn't know why it was there, but she wasn't upset about what she saw. No one had broke in the bathroom and hurt her. But yet the tears had started to gather in her eyes upon seeing father and son. Maybe its just they seem so at home in her home she thought then told her self that she had to be wrong as she walked into the room making her presence known.

A/N: I know form experience that the three above shows are great to watch if you haven't seen them please a least you tube them. What will Booth, Parker, and Bones do with the time before they watch Singing in the Rain? Will Bones truly understand why she had the tears in her eyes? What will Booth or Parker say when they see them? Do they see them? Thanks for reading. Please drop me a small note!


	7. Dinner

Title: Dinner

Series: Parker's Help 7/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: G

Word count: 1,044 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, and Parker

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: What happens once Bone enters the room? Why does Parker need a shower? The answers to these questions and more are in this chapter.

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome.

Parker's Help

End of chapter six: Wow

"Okay bud do you have any ideas for your paper?" Booth knew that his partner loved helping enrich his son's life. He should have known that she would find a way to help him with something she had no idea what was about.

"Yes, dad I do. Thanks for letting us come over today." Parker hugged his dad neither one of them seeing the tear in the eye of the woman watching them at the doorway. She her self didn't know why it was there, but she wasn't upset about what she saw. No one had broke in the bathroom and hurt her. But yet the tears had started to gather in her eyes upon seeing father and son. Maybe its just they seem so at home in her home she thought then told her self that she had to be wrong as she walked into the room making her presence known.

Chapter seven: Dinner

Booth took a moment to look at the woman he called his partner. He had seen her smile more today then he had in months. However right now she looked like she was about to cry. Knowing she wouldn't say anything in front of his son Booth did the only thing he could think to do.

"Bones, what do you want for dinner my treat?" He asked giving her a smile.

"Booth, I apologize I didn't realize how late it was. Dinner should have been started an hour ago." She responded after looking at her watch.

"Bones, its okay. How about some pizza?" Parker's head shot up at the word pizza.

"How about we show Bones how to make the Booth pizza's dad?" Booth didn't know if he wanted to hug his son or cry. The Booth pizza's as Parker had called them since he was three where home made. "What are the Booth pizzas?" Bones looked from father to son awaiting her answer.

"Booth pizza's is when dad and I each make a small pizza and cook it." Parker informed her then turning to his father asked.

"Does Bones have everything we need?" Booth moved quickly to the kitchen to check. While he was gone Parker told Bones about the first time he recalled making them with his dad.

"It was winter time and the places that would deliver food to us were closed due to the snow. Dad asked me what I wanted. When I told him pizza he showed me how to make my own. It's something that I only do at dads." Parker stopped speaking as his dad re-entered the room.

"Bones, do you mind if we make them?" Seeing the big puppy dog eyes from one Booth would have been enough for her to say yes. However, as she got the same look from them both it made her melt.

"Of course help yourselves. If you need me I will be in my office for a moment." Starting to walk away she was surprised when Parker's hand lightly pulled on her arm. "Bones, don't you want to make your own pizza?" She turned and held a silent conversation with her partner.

"Parker, this is something you and your father do right? Why don't you surprise me." After taking two steps towards her office she was once again stopped. Looking down her eyes landed on a mop of curly hair. Not knowing what to do she hugged him to her as she looked over his head at her partner.

"Please help me make mine Bones?" Seeing his watery eye she agreed to help. Fifteen minutes later the three were making a mess of her kitchen. The crust was starting to rise and Booth was looking for what to use for toppings. Bones was sitting by the bar listing to the story of the last time they had made these pizzas. Thirty minutes later the pizza's were ready for the oven and Parker was ready for a bath.

"Parker you need to get the dough out of your hair. Why don't you take a shower. I will look for something you can wear." Bones was washing her hands as Booth spoke up.

"Guess it's fate that we left your bag in the car last night. Huh bud." Booth smiled at the glare that his partner was sending him as she was showing his son to the shower.

"Help yourself to any of the soap and shampoo. Here's a towel for you. Take your time. Your dad and I will be cleaning up the kitchen." Turning around to leave him to it she re-joined her partner in the kitchen.

"Booth, I will take care of this while you run and get Parker a change of clothes." She took the cutting board out of his hand. Pushing him towards the door he had to laugh.

"I get it Bones. Be back in a minute." The smile not leaving his face on his way to his SUV. Taking a look down at his own clothes he thought it might be a good idea to at least change his clothing as well. Quickly grabbing his and Parkers bags he made his way back inside. The smile still plastered on his face.

"Booth, was it okay for me to help you all with the pizza's?" It took him a moment to form an answer. Of course she would think that she had been in the way.

"Why do you ask?" He had a feeling but wanted to know for sure before he said anything.

"Parker said that it was something you and he did." Looking into his eyes she noticed the tears returning.

"Bones that child of mine loves you. There is nothing he does that he doesn't want you to be part of." He had said out load and then silently added 'He's not the only one.' With a sharp intake of breath she blurted out the question in her mind.

"What is wrong Booth? Did I upset you?" He noticed that she was biting her bottom lip. His eyes held a secret smile in them.

"Did he tell you that the first time we made them he was three?" Booth nod his head towards the noise of the shower running. At her head shake of yes he continued.

"Between now and then you're the only person that he has wanted to help us make the pizza's. He won't even cook them with his mom." His words were knocking a few more bricks down from the wall around her heart. She opened her mouth to say something else at the same time the sound of the shower fail silent. The partner's stood in their spots unmoving for a moment. It was then that Bones noticed that he had brought not only Parkers bag but his own over night bag form the car as well.

"I need to get these to him. Do you mind if I take a few minutes?" Her only response was to check on the pizza's and finish loading the dishwasher. Taking that as a yes he made his way to his son.

A/N: What do they do while the pizza's finish cooking? Do they watch the other musical?


	8. Stay the night

He Title: Stay the night

Series: Parker's Help 8/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 708 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, and Parker

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: What is making Parker and Booth stand silently in the hallway to Bones kitchen? Is Parker still trying his hand at getting his dad the right woman after all these years? The answers lay a head.

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. This is a short chapter but it seemed like a good pausing point. No your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. This is a second update for this story in less then 24 hours. One reason for the two updates is that I am sorry for my RL getting in the way of me posting these chapters.

The second is that I broke a promise to you readers. For that I am sorry. Here are the six most important men in Bones life.

Parker, Booth, Zach, Jack, Max, and Russ.

Parker's Help

End of chapter seven.

The partner's stood in their spots unmoving for a moment. It was then that Bones noticed that he had brought not only Parkers bag but his own over night bag form the car as well.

"I need to get these to him. Do you mind if I take a few minutes?" Her only response was to check on the pizza's and finish loading the dishwasher. Taking that as a yes he made his way to his son.

Chapter eight: Stay the night

Booth had been gone for a few minutes when Parker poked his head around the kitchen doorway. He quickly saw Bones signing and cleaning up. It only took him a minute to hear that she was seeing one of the songs for Grease Two. Quickly taking a step to his right Parker stood rooted in place listening and watching her clean up and she checked on the pizzas.

Booth had taken a quick shower as well and emerged in a pair of sweet paints and a tee shirt. Seeing his father come down the hall Parker raised his finger to his lips and winked at him. Trusting his son, Booth silently joined him. The sight that greeted his eyes was much the same as the one that his son had seen moments ago. He couldn't believe his eyes. In her kitchen was his logical partner dancing and signing one of the songs from a musical they had seen only hours ago. Enjoying watching her, neither of them wanted to alert her to there presence. The timer signaling that the pizzas were done baking broke the spell. Noticing her change Booth knew that they had been spotted.

"Am I going to eat all three of these by myself?" Her voice carried out of the small room to her targets.

"No, Bones we'll be right there." Booth grinned down at his son. Taking a deep breath they both squared there shoulders and walked into the room.

"We need to let them cool for a few minutes, but they seem to be done." Taking in the clothing that they had on was what she had seen them both sleep in before, she looked once again at the clock.

"Booth, do you have anywhere to be first thing in the morning?" Not knowing what she was up to he searched his memory. He had planed to go to church but that wouldn't be until around eleven. So first thing in the morning they were free.

"We're free until around eleven when we have Mass." Bones took a second to compose her thoughts to words. Before she careful spoke. "Since you and little man are in your night clothing and it's already past eight pm. Would you like to stay here tonight? That way after we watch SINGING IN THE RAIN I don't have to worry about you two getting home safe." Booth took a moment before he answered.

"That would be a good idea. Is that okay with you bud?" Both partners found their eyes being drawn to the young man.

"Where am I sleeping tonight Bones?" There had been a few nights in there partnership that Booth and Parker had stayed at her home.

"In your room here." Came the simple reply.

"That means dad's going to share your room tonight then?" Some years back he had been trying to get Bones to be his dad's girl friend. He had told them cause she had a pool. However, that wasn't the main reason. Everyone had been telling him that his dad and Bones had something special. At the time he didn't understand what that meant. Now he knew that his dad was in love with his partner. The few women that his dad had dated over the years since he had meet Bones didn't last long. The longest one was right after he came back from the war the last time. While what's her name had been nice she wasn't his Bones. Looking toward his father he noticed his red checks. Then turning towards Bones he saw her red checks as well. He may only be in middle school but he wasn't dumb.

"If your dad would like my room he's welcome to sleep there." She replied moments later. Before retrieving Booth's surprise and keeping her body in between the surprise and her partner.

A/N: What is Booths surprise? Where does Booth end up sleeping? What do they think of the last musical she had borrowed?

I wanted to thank you the readers. With out the great reviews and story alerts this story would more then likely still be spinning in my mind. it's the feedback that helps push it along. So for that Thank you.


	9. A surprise for Booth

Title: A surprise for Booth

Series: Parker's Help 9/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. Is talk about one thing that is going around about season 6. That goes for this and the next few chapters.

Rating: G

Word count: 1,365 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, and Parker

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: What is Booth's surprise? Where does everyone sleep?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. Since I was demanded by a reader I thought I might go ahead and post again today. Don't think you can always get away with it

Buffyangellvr23.

Parker's Help

End of chapter eight: Stay the night

"That means dad's going to share your room tonight then?" Some years back he had been trying to get Bones to be his dad's girl friend. He had told them cause she had a pool. However, that wasn't the main reason. Everyone had been telling him that his dad and Bones had something special. At the time he didn't understand what that meant. Now he knew that his dad was in love with his partner.

The few women that his dad had dated over the years since he had meet Bones didn't last long. The longest one was right after he came back from the war the last time. While what's her name had been nice she wasn't his Bones. Looking toward his father he noticed his red checks. Then turning towards Bones he saw her red checks as well. He may only be in middle school but he wasn't dumb.

"If your dad would like my room he's welcome to sleep there." She replied moments later. Before retrieving Booth's surprise and keeping her body in between the surprise and her partner.

Chapter nine: A surprise for Booth

Bones quickly placed the item in her hands in the oven and turned off the oven light. Booth and Parker were checking on their pizzas, satisfied that they were ready they all took their pizzas into the living room to settle in and watch the last musical. Five minutes later a smell Booth knew all to well or at least his stomach did, caught his attention. Bones could tell the minute that he picked up the scent. She sat by his side silently laughing at her partners pie face as she had started calling it. If there was a pie in the area he could tell where it was and what kind by the smell alone.

"Bones, that smells great." Hearing his father's voice Parker took a quicksniff of the air. He had been right and like his dad had known he knew thatsmell by heart.

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't make it myself." Bones was feeling kindof bad that she hadn't had the time to make one herself. The young and olderBooth both loved the Royal Diner's pies. However any excuse to have pie was fine in their books.

"Bones, you bought a new couch, a TV, and borrowed some musicals to help mylittle man out. How can we be mad at you for not taking the time to make us anapple pie?" Booth turned to his son and then they both hugged her before turning back to the show. The musical was halfway through and the pie mostly eaten when Parker's eyesstarted to drop. It was late and as much as he liked being with his dad andBones sleep slowly claimed his small body. Seeing his son's breathing even out Booth paused the musical.

The dancers were all standing in one of their kitchens right before they started to sing the song Good Morning. Brennan had seen Parker's eyes and body start to nod off and stood to help her partner.

Moving him had been the easy part. It was keeping him a sleep that was step his dad took a little hand would move around Booth's neck as ifsearching for something. After a few steps Brennan placed her hand on hislittle one and the grip that returned was strong. For a moment all movementwas stopped. After a few breaths and finding Parker still asleep but notletting go of either his dad or his partners hands, they went on to what had beenduped Parker's room/guest room. It took them close to five minutes to get untangled and the boy under the had found that in one occasion his lips had been within inches of his lovelypartner's.

'There I go again. Why am I calling her my lovely partner? She is beautiful. Ihave told her a few times in the years we have worked together. ' Booth was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Bones had walked him out of the room and had partly closed the door. She had left the hall light on for him and the door cracked enough to let some of the light flow into the room. He felt a peace here in her home; a peace that he hadn't expected to feel.

They had come a long way in the years of their partnership. Even after the significant others they each had, had along the way. The timesthey had, had to be apart mixed in with the times they drove each other away. In this one moment it didn't matter. Their past was just that: their past.

Booth still had strong feelings for Bones. Even after her turning him downsome years back when he had tried to move on with the reporter. He had finally thought things had changed. Knowing that Bones was the onlyone he wanted to be with had never been the problem. It was getting harder on him to see her and not hold her. That was the problem. But when she did things for him or his son like she did today, it made him wonder why he didn't try harder to get her in his arms over these last few years. Then ultimately he would remember what she had told him that night when he had listened to Sweets.

"No, you think you're protecting me. But it's you that needs protecting." Herwords still hurt years later.

"You know when you talk to couples that have been married Thirty, forty, fifty, orsixty years it's always the guy who says I knew. I'm that guy Bones." As it turns out he was right. It has not been that long but he didn't see anyone else in his future for that long. Booth was pulled back from his thoughts as the sound of a plate being sat onthe coffee table drifted to his ears. The question in his eyes must have madeit to hers for he soon got his answer. Bones, his Bones was sitting on thecouch in one of his old FBI t-shirts.

The shirt hit her below the her knees. He found himself wondering if she had anything on under it or not. Shaking his head clear he, knew she must have cause she wouldn't do something like that with Parker only down the hall. Would she? He asked himself as he joined her for the last part of Singing in the Rain. To both their surprises Bones picked up a plate and started to feed Booth some more pie. For some reason halfway through the piece the tables where turnedand Bones ate a few bits. She didn't like pie; never had and as far as Booth knew never would but he found feeding her this made him happy if only for the moment. SINGING IN THE RIAN finished much sooner than Booth would have liked. Once the pie was gone, Bones had placed her head on his shoulder. He was happyto put his arm around her and hold her. Now that the show was done he didn'twant to let go.

"Thanks for today, Bones. You really helped him out with his report. I don'tknow how you know just how to help but you do." Still holding her tight to hisside he spoke. It took a moment for him to see why he hadn't gotten a reply. His lovely Bones was sound asleep at his side. He sat there for a few minutes to look at how relaxed she looked when herguard was down. He didn't want to move but his shoulder had other ideas. Thepain in his body from not moving for the last half hour was starting to gnaw at him. Reluctantly he laid her down on the couch. Before getting up to check that the door was locked, the kitchen was cleaned up and the lights were off. He moved down the hall to the restroom.

The plan had been for Bones to have her bed and Booth to have the couch. Upon his return to the living room to carry Bones to her bed before making up the cough bad for him self he was shocked. Standing rooted in the middle of the room was Bones. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes. What the fear was from or why it was there he wasn't sure yet but quickly told him self he would find out.

"Bones, what happened? Is everything okay?" Not getting an answer he lookedaround the room for a clue. Her phone was lying beside her purse unmoved. Thedoors and windows still appeared to be locked. But one look at her told himthere was something he was missing.

A/N: What is it that has Bones so scared? What will Booth do when he finds outwhat the problem is?

Like I told my beta's. From this point on my story was and is still kidnapped or should I say story napped. Booth, Bones, and Parker are writing themselves. I am only writing what they want me to say.


	10. Bad Dreams

Title: Bad Dreams

Series: Parker's Help 10/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. For the rest of the story a few things about season six might come up.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,186 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, and Parker.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Things aren't always what they seem. Why are Bones, Booth, and Parker sleeping on the new couch bed?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. You can thank Chy for this update. She wanted to stay up all night last night giving me time to work on this as she watched StarStruck.

Parker's Help

End of chapter nine: A surprise for Booth.

The plan had been for Bones to have her bed and Booth to have the couch. Upon his return to the living room to carry Bones to her bed before making up the cough bad for him self he was shocked. Standing rooted in the middle of the room was Bones. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes. What the fear was from or why it was there he wasn't sure yet but quickly told him self he would find out.

"Bones, what happened? Is everything okay?" Not getting an answer he looked around the room for a clue. Her phone was lying beside her purse unmoved. The doors and windows still appeared to be locked. But one look at her told him there was something he was missing.

Chapter ten: Bad Dreams

Bones didn't move as she noticed his eyes checking the room. There was an almost eerie still that had settled over the room. Not seeing any immediate danger his eyes returned to the woman standing before him.

"Bones?" his heart was now beating out of his chest.

"Booth?" She whispered like coming out of a haze. He watched her eyes dawn with understanding of where she was and who he was. The fear disappeared and was replaced momentarily with a look of longing. It was a look he knew all to well on him self.

"Bones are you alright?" taking a deep breath she slowly let it out.

"Booth is Parker alright?" It was his turn to take a deep breath.

"Yes Bones he's okay. Is there something I can do for you?"

Neither one of them had moved since he re-entered the room. Bones started to slowly making her way to towards her bedroom but, paused just for a second out side Parkers door to look in on him. Then continued to her room. Booth had seen the concern for his son in her eyes as she looked in the door. Knowing that something wasn't right but not knowing what it was he pulled out the couch and made up his bed. Bones had brought him out a blanket and a pillow before after Parker was in bed and set them in a chair.

'What is eating at Bones? Does it have to do with Parker? Is she in danger?' Booth ruled out the last one telling himself if she was in danger he would know about it right. They had been partners far to long for him not know if she was or wasn't. The two other were harder to answer. His mind went back over the day. Parker and Bones had seemed so happy throughout all four of the musicals. He couldn't put his finger on a time that something bad had happened that day. Not finding any answers he was surprised a few hours later when he awoke to the feeling some one touch his shoulder. Turning around he saw his son with tears in his eyes.

"Little man what's wrong?" quickly sitting up and opening his arms to his son. Parker had bad dreams a lot as a child but for the last few years they had mostly gone away. Now though something was troubling him and Booth wanted to know what was going on. First Bones was in a trance and now Parker was upset. Was there a message in the musicals that he missed?

"Bad dream bud?" Not getting an answer he looked down at the child in his arms.

'He's not a child anymore, but when he's asleep he still looks like my little boy. What's going on?' Seeing his son asleep safely in his arms he told himself to find out later and enjoy the rare time of holding his teenage son. It was around three am that he heard a noise that awoke him. It was more of a yelp then anything. Instantly awake and knowing that sound came form his partner he quickly and gently removed himself from his son and ran down to her room.

Her door was ajar and he could see her laying on the bed. Wishing he had his gun but knowing it was with his son in the other room he readied himself for a hand to hand fight with who ever was hurting her. However what he found surprised him. Bones was laying on her bed alone in her room. After checking the window and the doors in the room quickly he noted that no one was there. Looking at the bed he saw that she was still asleep. As he turned to go he heard her yelling his name louder this time and with more urgency in her voice. But she wasn't only yelling his name she was yelling for him. In her dream she was scared of something and calling out to him. Not taking the time to understand what was going on he turned and laid his hands on either side of her body.

"Bones, Bones, I'm right beside you. Come on open your eyes." As if on cue her eyes shot open as her body shot towards him. Not moving away Booth watched as she tried to slow down her breathing and grasp what was really happing.

"Booth is Parker alright?" Bone's shaky voice asked.

"He is fine Bones. Its you I was worried about." The words he spoke along with his hand going to her hair to pull her to his chest made her momentarily forget the nightmare and cling to her White night in full FBI amour as Angela had called him on more then one occasion. Before she knew what was happing Booth had taken a chance. Brennan found her head resting against his shoulder and her body being carried to her living room.

"Booth what are you doing?" She asked giving a weak wiggle to get free but not truly trying hard to leave the safety of his arms.

"Its like this. I need to sleep. Parker is on the couch bed with me. I could take the chance of moving him and waking him up or I could move you into the bed with us." Booth's words cut thought her foggy mind. What she didn't hear was his whisper of I need you with me too.

"Booth, there's not enough room for us all three on that pull out bed." Bone's rational mind kept screaming how bad of an idea this was but her heart and body where not listing.

"It will be okay Bones. Now lay down and get some sleep Parker and I are safe right beside you." With his son on his right side and his partner on his left the small group settled down for a long nap. Bones stirred a few times but after an hour she was once again sound asleep. Leaning over them both and placing kisses to there foreheads Booth found it hard for him to find sleep once more.

A few hours later Booth found himself awake again. This time his son was spooned at his back and his very attractive partner had placed herself into his arms. The years of hiding his feelings from her had given him the control he needed to hold his body in check but having her shapely rear pressed to his morning arousal he didn't know quite how to handle.

A/N: What made Parker and Bones both scared? Was it like Booth said something in the musicals or something else? What does Booth do now with his son behind him and a very real Bones in front of him? Any ideas please let me know.


	11. Lazy Afternoon

Title: Lazy Afternoon

Series: Parker's Help 11/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. That includes the talk about season 6.

Rating: PG-13

Warring: There is talk about a young child's death. Its not in to much detail but some facts. IF IT DIDN'T PLAY A ROLL IN WHATS TO COME IT WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE. I DON'T LIKE KIDS BEING HURT!

Word count: 1,510words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, and Parker

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Does either Bones or Parker talk about there dreams? What happens when a new case hits to close to home?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. I wanted to say thank you all for the alerts and reviews. After years of writing I can say that it helps move me to get more to you. Thank you!

Parker's Help

Chapter ten: Bad Dreams

"Booth, there's not enough room for us all three on that pull out bed." Bone's rational mind kept screaming how bad of an idea this was but her heart and body where not listing.

"It will be okay Bones. Now lay down and get some sleep Parker and I are safe right beside you." With his son on his right side and his partner on his left the small group settled down for a long nap. Bones stirred a few times but after an hour she was once again sound asleep. Leaning over them both and placing kisses to there foreheads Booth found it hard for him to find sleep once more.

A few hours later Booth found himself awake again. This time his son was spooned at his back and his very attractive partner had placed herself into his arms. The years of hiding his feelings from her had given him the control he needed to hold his body in check but having her shapely rear pressed to his morning arousal he didn't know quite how to handle.

Chapter eleven: Lazy Afternoon

Booth quickly and quietly exited their bed. He didn't want his son to see his reaction to his partner. Nor did he want her to see it and break the calmness that had settled over them these last few months. They were both finding there way back to the friendship they had founded there team on. He didn't want anything to off set that and especial not his own bodies reaction to waking up holding his partner in his arms.

Scanning her fridge he made note that he needed to make a run to the store. Seeing that it was still early morning he decided to stop by his apartment to get his and Parkers clothing to wear to Mass. Picking up the pen that Parker had left on the coffee table last night. Booth scanned the room for paper finding it he left them a note should they wake up before his return.

Bones and Parker,

I ran home to grab a change of cloths of us. Then I'm heading to get something for breakfast. I shouldn't be longer then an hour.

Booth

Looking over the note one last time he sat it on the coffee table before silently making his way out the door. The trip had taken him less then an hour and he was pleased to see that neither his son or partner had awoken in his absence. Placing the note in the trash he moved to the kitchen.

Bones awoke ten minutes later to the smell of fresh coffee. A happy sigh left her mouth at seeing her partner standing over her stove making something that smelled great. Noticing that her favorite mug was sitting on the counter she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Booth, you didn't have to cook. You could have woken me I don't mind." There was a twinkle in her eyes again and Booth knew that she wouldn't say anything about last night. Over the years of there friendship if there's one thing he's learned its that you don't push Bones before she's ready.

"I don't mind Bones. I had to run home and get Parkers and my clothing for today anyway." Placing one plate in front of her and two more on the table he was about to say something else when a loud coiffing noise was made in the kitchen doorway.

"Dad you made pancakes!" Pancakes two days in a row was great for him. Normally he only got them one day when he was staying with his dad.

"Yes, Bud pancakes." Ruffling his son's hair as he turned back to the stove he caught the glint of joy in his son's eyes.

"Will we be coming back to Bones today?" Taking another bite as he asked his dad.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth son. That's up to Bones." His dad's answer made two sets of eyes focus on Bones.

"It's alright with me Booth. I can have lunch ready for you both when you return." Bones was finishing her first cup of coffee as she found herself on the receiving end of hugs from both Booth men. After Breakfast there was enough time left for quick showers and getting dressed before they needed to be heading out. Hugging them goodbye Bones set out to clean and reorganize her home. After preparing lunch for them she made her way to her laptop for a little time to work on her next book.

"Bones, were back." Parker's call broke the silent that had settled over her apartment. Lunch was light and soon Parker was in his room working on his report. Bones and Booth were working on some last minute paper work. All to soon it was time for Parker to head back to his moms.

"Buddy its time to head to your moms." At the sigh that reached there ears they knew that he had heard his father.

"Dad can't we stay five more minutes. I'm almost done with my first draft." Parker didn't want to stop when he was this close to being finished. It took Bones a moment looking though her desk drawer before finding what she was looking for.

"Here you go little man. You can borrow this for now." She handed him a zip drive. Booth smiled gathering his son and the almost finished paper before thank his partner for her help. A short time later Parker was at his mom's and Booth was wondering what was going on with Bones. Once again telling him self that he needed to let her work things out for her self first. When she was ready she would find him. After arriving home he had cleaned up a bit then headed to bed still thinking about what might be bothering Bones. A few hours later his phone rang awaking him.

"Booth." Seeing that the clock by his bed said four am. He knew they had a body or Bones was ready to talk.

"Yes, sir. I will pick Bones up and head that way with in the hour." Booth wrote the address down then jumped in the shower. The drive to Bones was made with his mind on the description of the body. "Bones, we have a case." He told her as she let him in.

"Its five am. Where is the body?" Bones took a few minutes to get ready. After returning to the living room they made there way to West Virginia.

"Booth, this is a child maybe ten years old. He's been here for a week." Bones keep looking at the body hanging from the tree in front of her. It took the better part of the morning for Bones to get the child's body back to the lab. It took her two more days to get the boy's name and cause of death. Now all that they needed was to find out why and who killed the boy.

Booth was still waiting on Bones to talk to him. With each passing day he could see the bags under her eyes grow darker. Not having any idea what was going on he made his mind up to talk to the squint squad first thing in the morning. Bones nor Parker were getting much sleep over the last few days.

Some mornings Rebecca found her son laying in his bed with the phone to his ear. Other nights she would find him laying on the couch in the living room holding the picture of Dr. Brennan and his dad. The picture had been taken right before they had left for there year apart. It was around one am when the phone rang.

"Hello" She sleeply answered.

"Rebecca, I know its late but is Parker alright?" Instantly awake she stood to check on her son. With the phone in one hand and her hand on the door knob to her room the screaming started. At a fast pass she made her way to his bed side. Finding him having another nightmare she sat the phone on the bedside table before waking him up.

"Parker its alright. Your home your safe." Taking a deep breath and knowing who her son needed to talk to she handed him the phone.

"Bones is that you?" His shaky voice came across the line. Crawling into his mothers arms and holding the phone to his ear. A few hours later the alarm went off in Rebecca's room telling her it was time to start the day. Removing the phone from Parkers hand she let him have a few more minutes of sleep as she took a shower.

"Alright squint squad. Has something happened in the last few days that I don't know about?" Booth asked walking into Cam's office.

"Booth you know how Dr. B gets when it's a child." Hodgins spoke up from his seat near the door.

"It started before we got this case. Last Saturday night first Parker awoke with a nightmare that he wouldn't tell me about. Then just as I was falling back to sleep Bones fear filled voice was calling for me." Booth looked around the room.

"I think you need to ask Brennan." Angela spoke up. Booth could see that she knew something but that she wouldn't tell him anything either.

"Seeley, Angela's right you should really talk to Dr. Brennan." As she was about to say something more the sound of the lab doors opining was heard. Hodgins gave his wife a gentle nudge and turned his head. The signal wasn't lost on any one in the room. Taking a deep breath Booth went to see his lovely partner. As Angela and Cam held each others eyes for a moment.

"Should we?" Cam's answer was a short nod from Angela as she went to see how her best friend was this morning.

A/N: What is it that has Parker and Bones both upset? What has happened to show Rebecca that Bones was the one that her son needed to talk to? And what was Cam's question? Any questions or comments drop me a line.


	12. The Call

Title: The Call

Series: Parker's Help 12/22

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. May have talk about season six.

Rating: G

Word count: 830 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, Parker, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, and Rebecca.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Who did Cam call? What is the plan to help Booth?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome.

Parker's Help

End of chapter eleven: Lazy Afternoon

"Alright squint squad. Has something happened in the last few days that I don't know about?" Booth asked walking into Cam's office.

"Booth you know how Dr. B gets when it's a child." Hodgins spoke up from his seat near the door.

"It started before we got this case. Last Saturday night first Parker awoke with a nightmare that he wouldn't tell me about. Then just as I was falling back to sleep Bones fear filled voice was calling for me." Booth looked around the room.

"I think you need to ask Brennan." Angela spoke up. Booth could see that she knew something but that she wouldn't tell him anything either.

"Seeley, Angela's right you should really talk to Dr. Brennan." As she was about to say something more the sound of the lab doors opining was heard. Hodgins gave his wife a gentle nudge and turned his head. The signal wasn't lost on any one in the room. Taking a deep breath Booth went to see his lovely partner. As Angela and Cam held each others eyes for a moment.

"Should we?" Cam's answer was a short nod from Angela as she went to see how her best friend was this morning.

Chapter twelve: The Call

Picking up her cell and taking a deep breath to steady herself, Cam dialed a number. After two rings the call was answered by a shocked person on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rebecca, It's Doctor Saroyan."

"Has something happened to Seeley or Brennan?" Only a moment ago Rebecca had dropped Parker off at school. Looking around she noticed that she could easily make a u-turn now and pick him up if she needed to.

"Yes and No." Cam wasn't sure how to answer her. No, they hadn't been hurt but yes something was wrong.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what your trying to tell me." Rebecca shook her head a moment. She had been around Dr. Brennan long enough to start answering questions like she does. Cam was smiling throw the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Booth is asking some questions that we as a team could answer, but we're not sure how to answer them." It hit her what Cam was talking about. Taking a deep breath she thought about her day.

"Is he there right now?"

"No, he and Dr. Brennan left to interview a witness in our latest case." The fact that Booth wasn't in her office right now helped and hurt both women.

"Would you and Parker be able to come by the lab around five thirty today. They should be finished and back here by six. Maybe Dr. Brennan can show Parker one of the new exhibits as we enlighten Booth in a few things?" Rebecca was secretly glad that she wouldn't have to go through this alone with Seeley. However she was a little fearful to re-open the old wounds.

'I have had to relive that time in our lives each year at this time for the last three years. This year she won't be alone doing it.' The thought made her happy and nervous at the same time. She and Cam agreed that this was the best idea and ended the call.

Cam joined her team, minus Dr. Brennan, on the platform. She had replayed the call for them. Before reminding them that they were expected to be present as well. The nods of yes were around the platform as she once again picked up her phone to dial a number. This time she was speaking to Sweets and hoping that Seeley wouldn't kill her. As much as the young man aggravated them he still knew a lot of what had happened and like it or not Booth needed him to be there. If to only remind Booth that he had limits and to take reasonability for his actions.

The day progressed slowly after the evening plans were made. Each person who knew what was going to happen tonight was in there own way preparing themselves to re-enter a time when things were upside down. Not only in there own lives but as a team and family as well.

After practice, Rebecca and Parker made there way into Cam's office. It wasn't twenty minutes after they arrived that the reason for there visit walked thought the lab doors. Parker had been asked to not tell Dr. Brennan that Rebecca was in the lab. They had told him that she needed to speak to his dad but that Dr. Brennan didn't need to know until she had said what she needed to. Being the good son that he was didn't ask questions but was only too happy to see his Dr. Bones for any reason. Once they entered the lab he ran to the pair.

"Hello dad, Dr. Bones." Hearing his voices snapped the partners out of there little debate. Booth watched his son's eyes shine as he spoke to him. Then glow as he spoke to his partner. He knew that even if they didn't admit it to him that his partner and son loved each other.

"Dr. Bones do you have time to show me the new science exhibit today?" He was pulling her towards the door trying to keep his promise to keep his mothers presence a secret for now. It only took a nod from Booth and soon his son was happily asking her questions on their way back out the lab doors.

"Seeley would you please join us in my office." Normally Cam only called him his first name to pick on him. This time there was no humor in her voice only concern. As unsettling as that had been, it was nothing compared to what the next hour held for him. When he walked into her office he was surprised to not only find the whole squint team and Sweets, but Rebecca as well.

A/N: The next chapter will contain the start of the conversation but will also start the flash backs. Any ideas on what the flash backs could be? Drop me a line and you might get a sneak peak. Thanks for reading


	13. Reliving the past

Title: Reliving the past

Series: Parker's Help 13/22

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. That includes rumors about season 6.

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 1,216 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, Parker, Cam, Angela/Hodgins, Rebecca, and Sweets.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Booth starts to find out that what he thought he knew was wrong. Along with things he didn't know he knew. However is he left with answers or more questions?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. Thank you all for the alerts and comments. One comment came really close to getting it right. This story is set 4 years from the end of season 5. If The time frame was confusing to some I am sorry.

Parker's Help

End of chapter twelve: The Call

"Dr. Bones do you have time to show me the new science exhibit today?" He was pulling her towards the door trying to keep his promise to keep his mothers presence a secret for now. It only took a nod from Booth and soon his son was happily asking her questions on their way back out the lab doors.

"Seeley would you please join us in my office." Normally Cam only called him his first name to pick on him. This time there was no humor in her voice only concern. As unsettling as that had been, it was nothing compared to what the next hour held for him. When he walked into her office he was surprised to not only find the whole squint team and Sweets, but Rebecca as well.

Chapter thirteen: Reliving the past

"What's going on? Rebecca why are you here?" Booth tried to come across as concerned, but not worried. One look around the room told him he hadn't succeeded.

"Booth, we believe that your ready for some facts." Rebecca took Sweets words as her cue to start.

"Seeley in answer to what I'm doing here. I received a phone call today. One that honestly I have been waiting three years for." The others in the room were already sitting as Booth popped himself in the only other open chair which was in the back of the office.

"You asked us this morning what was going on with Dr. B. We wanted to let you know, what we as a, family thought might be then let you talk to her to find out." Hodgins flat voice drifted thought the office as once again Rebecca spoke up.

"Seeley, first off you need to have an open mind and know that the things we are telling you are true. We all love Brennan including me. I don't know how I would have coped with things with Parker these last few years at this time of the year with out her. Like it or not your partner and son have a bond that none of the rest of us have. Not even you." Taking a pause she waited for his nod then went on.

'What has been going on with my son and partner for years that I don't know about? Why would Rebecca not come to me with this problem?' Booth silently asked himself as he waited for answers.

"Three years ago you and Brennan were returning after a year apart." Booth noted three things right then. One that Rebecca had dropped the Dr. form Bones name. Two that she was saying her name with affection. Then the one that hit him the most three years ago was when he had been engaged to another woman. When he thought that he could move on from Bones.

"You had found someone when you were gone and brought her home with you. Parker had a hard time dealing with that. Not that you found someone to share your life with but that some one wasn't your partner." Booth had known about that so that couldn't have been what they were trying to tell him. Several nights he had talked to his son about why he and Bones weren't a couple.

"Dr. B did a great job here at work of hiding her own hurts. We knew that she was surprised at first, but we didn't know how hurt she truly was. At least not at first." The squint squad had decided that Hodgins would tell Bones side of the events as Rebecca told Parker's. The reason behind this was that he could do it with out the vermin's words. Even after three years there were just parts of this time that Cam nor Angela could talk about openly with Booth with out anger.

"After a few months it looked like Parker was starting to like her. Then one night after he had stayed with you the night before. I walked into his room to find him crying in his sleep. When I asked the next morning he told me that it was only a bad dream and nothing more. For the next few nights I went back into his room and noticed the tears. After a three days I sat him down. Do you know what you son told me?"

Rebecca stood now trying to not let her temper get the better of her. He could have not known the fact but, still he could have heard what his fiancée had told their son all the same. Looking at the others in the room and taking a calming breath something that they all seemed to be doing she watched his body as she spoke.

"He told me about how he was starting to like the new woman in your life. How she was nice and did cool things with you all. How she never made fun of him and let him have time alone with you when he needed it. Then in one moment that all changed." If he was honest with himself Booth knew this but didn't know what had brought about the change.

"I still don't know how it happened he still won't tell me neither will Brennan. The end result was that YOUR fiancé pulled MY son around by his arm hard enough that four days later the marks were still on his arm!" All eyes in the room were on Booth sitting straight up in the seat. He hadn't known this. Rebecca and the team told themselves as they saw his reaction. For some small reason that upset them even more.

"Dr. B wouldn't tell us what had changed with her feelings towards your fiancé either. We all knew that she had come to terms with her feelings for you while she had been away. She had told Angela and I that when you two met again she was going to tell you this, but then you came home with someone else and she knew that she had taken to long. That you had moved on. Only wanting YOUR happiness, she took her feelings for you and bottled them up inside. As much as she wanted to blame things on you for her being hurt, she knew that she had caused a lot of it herself." Angela took her moment to step in at Hodgins pause.

"She wouldn't let us say anything to you. She kept saying that your happiness was all that mattered. That you had moved on and she had to let you go." As Angela broke down in tears Cam picked up.

"No, one could talk bad about you or her around Brennan. If she heard any one say something she quickly put them in there place. Even after the day that we all knew something was horribly wrong." Sweets took this as his cue.

"I was calling to remind Dr. Brennan about our weekly meeting when the moment I had expected happened. We had been talking for a few minutes with her telling me yes she would be there at the meeting. Then the next thing I knew Parker's voice was in the back ground of her phone crying. I didn't know until later what it was truly about. She had hung up on me and I was trying to call her back. After a few tries of not getting her I tried your number Booth. I still didn't get a response. So I called Cam."

Rebecca nor the team knew that Parker had been crying at the time he saw Brennan. Rebecca now knew a rough time frame for when Brennan became the best friend that Parker could ever ask for.

A/N: Don't worry there is more. So much more in fact that I broke it apart. The talk continues and some of feelings that have been bottled up for the past three years come out. Who's and what are they? What do you think happened to make Parker come crying to Bones? Please don't be afraid to let me know.


	14. The moment everything changed

**Title: The moment it all changed**

**Series: Parker's Help 14/22**

**Author: Chymom **

**Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. Including rumors about season six.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word count: 1,994 words**

**Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, Parker, Cam, Angela/Hodgins, Rebecca, and Sweets.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine. **

**Summery: Booth starts to find out that what he thought he knew was wrong. Along with things he didn't know he knew. But does he now have the answers he needs or more questions?**

**Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13**

**Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. Since I finished looking over this one a head of time I thought I would post it now. Thanks for all the feedback. It really helped me!**

**Parker's Help**

**End of chapter thirteen: Reliving the past**

**"No, one could talk bad about you or her around Brennan. If she heard any one say something she quickly put them in there place. Even after the day that we all knew something was horribly wrong." Sweets took this as his cue.**

**"I was calling to remind Dr. Brennan about our weekly meeting when the moment I had expected happened. We had been talking for a few minutes with her telling me yes she would be there at the meeting. Then the next thing I knew Parker's voice was in the back ground of her phone crying. I didn't know until later what it was truly about. She had hung up on me and I was trying to call her back. After a few tries of not getting her I tried your number Booth. I still didn't get a response. So I called Cam."**

**Rebecca nor the team knew that Parker had been crying at the time he saw Brennan. Rebecca now knew a rough time frame for when Brennan became the best friend that Parker could ever ask for.**

**Chapter fourteen: The moment it all changed**

"**I looked in Brennan's office to find the lights dark and the door locked. I thought she had taken Parker to you, but later on found out that they were still in her office." Cam didn't know what made her not go into that check the office. Months later she found out the truth and since then if her office is locked Cam would open it first to check then start calling around to find her. Booth was still with little emotion other then the first anger that crossed his face at hearing what had happened to his son. So far the only parts of what he was being told that he didn't know were that his ex-fiancé had hurt his son. Along with that his son had run to his partner. His heart was battling itself. With the hurt for the lack of trust his son had towards him and the love he showed towards his partner.**

** "No one knows what he told Dr. B. She won't tell anyone and from what I know Parker hasn't told anyone else. But whatever it was caused a rift to start forming between Dr. B and her." Hodgins flat voice spoke. **

**"All I was told was that when she turned him!" The way Rebecca spat out her words hit Booth harder in his chest then if she had hit him herself.**

** "Was that Brennan wasn't going to be part of his life anymore. That's all he would tell me. I knew then as I know now that she said more to him, but he won't say what it was. He started asking me to bring him by the lab when he knew you wouldn't be here. He was still crying in his sleep, but now he would wake up screaming your name or Brennan's. After his next visit with you he only shouted for Bones. One night when I couldn't get him to stop crying I moved from his room to call Sweets. He gave me Brennan's cell number after I told him why I needed it." ****The others in the room knew about the closeness that Rebecca seemed to have with his working family, but Booth himself. He wanted to hurt Sweets for giving anyone Bones number and hug his neck for the help. **

**"When I called her she spoke to Parker for half an hour. However, after the first five minutes his cries turned to small tears instead. Seeing him clam a little I felt safe enough to run to get him a wash cloth, but that five minutes was all that I needed to know what most of the nightmares had been about." Rebecca didn't look away from the father of her son's face as Angela picked up.**

** "Bren, was with me when her phone rang. She left me standing in her living room as she went to her bedroom to talk to him. I didn't get much of what was said, but like Rebecca it was enough to know why little Booth was having nightmares." Flashes of that night were going thought Angela and Rebecca's minds. The feeling of helplessness and not knowing what to do returned and hit them both hard. Booth needed to know, but it wasn't there place to tell him what the dreams were about. That was for Brennan and Parker to do. He needed to know they had them.**

** "A few days later your fiancée came to talk to Dr. B. They went into her office and ten minutes later she came out smiling. Fifteen minutes later when you arrived Dr. B came out with her clothing changed and a fake smile on her face. The one she always put on when you were around. We all knew it was to hide the pain but didn't want to cross her to tell you." Clearly Booth was not seeing the big picture and Rebecca wished what she knew was next would help him realized the facts that the rest of the extended family already knew. **

**"Things went the same for the next few weeks. Then came your wedding. Parker asked me the night before since he couldn't be with you if he could stay at Brennan's. Over the weeks she had been helping him with his nightmares she and I had talked so I let him stay at her house that night. Looking back it's a good thing he was there that night." Booth's mind was racing with unanswered questions.**

** 'Why was Parker not with him that night? I was partying that one was easy. Why did I not know that my son had stayed with Bones that night? Why was it a good thing that he had?' He kept asking himself over and over as Hodgins spoke up.**

** "Again neither Dr. B or Parker will tell anyone what happened, but when we went to pick her up in the morning her door frame was broken and she was walking with a slight limp."**

** "I went with Bren to ask her about the limp and noticed that she was using cover up make up to hide a bruise I hadn't seen. She said nothing about it and she wouldn't talk about it when I asked. Instead of upsetting her even more I let it slide for then. Later on, when I asked her about it, she still didn't say anything. Parker was glued to her side for most of the morning then when we arrived he went with you." Angela had to stop as the images of that day hit her.**

** "Standing to her right side just out of her sight I saw the tears slowly running down her check. When I moved to her side she clamed them to be tears of joy for you. Any one could clearly see she was lying to herself as much as everyone else." Sweets had kept his voice calm and matter of fact until this point.**

** "I didn't remember seeing her at the wedding. I knew she said she would come. I kept looking for her but never saw her!" Booth had said the words as if he were cold and unfeeling. **

**Everyone in the room besides Angela bit down on their feelings at that moment. However without hesitation she reached up and smacked him hard across the face. The room grew quiet and they wanted to praise her for doing what they couldn't. At the same time yell at her for doing what they all clearly wanted to do.**

** "How dare you say that. You don't know what it cost her to be there. You don't know how it hurt her to stand by and watch you be with another woman. How it was day in and day out when you rubbed the wedding in her face. Whether you did it on purpose or not you still did. You didn't see the fear in her eyes or hear her heart breaking when the preacher asked if you would take her to be your wife." Booth was stunned. He knew that Angela was more emotional then the rest of the squints, but she had never hit him before even when he needed it for hurting Bones. His mind flashed to his wedding and the week of torment that followed. **

**"You didn't see the hurt woman who almost lost the man she loved, not once, but twice in the same day." Angela fell quiet. The tears and memory's to much for her. Standing up she stepped out side the office door but didn't leave earshot range. **

**"She almost lost the man she loves twice that day. Who is it that she almost lost?" Booth knew that his heart belonged to Bones. Her heart he was never sure was with him or not. **

**"You Seeley! We all waited to see if you would marry the other woman and right as you were going to say I Do or I Don't we saw you fall down from the shot. I never knew where it came from only that Brennan was pushing past me to run after someone. It wasn't until later I found out who." Rebecca may not have been part of the family at first but she was now a long loved member. That small fact was being driven home as well to him. The fact that they had all shared this burden with out him was a testament to that.**

** "I remember bits and pieces of the wedding. I do remember waking up in the hospital two days later." Booth had been told some about the shot that had almost killed him but the doctor wouldn't let them tell him everything that had happened. Over the years it had become one of the taboo subjects so no one clued him in on the whole story.**

** "You know that it was a fan of Brennan's that shot you right. He was jealous of the Andy in her books and wanted to show her that he was the only one for her. By taking out her real, live Andy. For the first two days she never left the waiting room of the hospital. She wasn't allowed in to see you but she wanted to be close." Sweets had told him this before but for some reason it never sunk in until now. **

**Sweets vividly recalled the fight that Brennan had been cut in and the shot that hit her shoulder as well. That was something that they had never told Booth. By the time Brennan was taken to the hospital he was in a room. The staff had been informed by the fiancé that no one was to be allowed in his room but her. They also kept that to themselves. **

**"Why didn't she ever come see me? If she was there why did she never once set foot in my room to see how I was or if I needed anything?" Much as last time the words came out harsher then he had truly meant them to. In a matter of seconds Booth felt a hand connect with his face. Only this time it wasn't Angela this time it was Rebecca.**

** "She wasn't allowed in your room. No one was not even Parker! When we asked the doctors and nurses we never got an answer. Some how Brennan got the answer to why. After finding out she walked to your door spoke to you through the glass window and went home for the first time in over four days." Giving him a moment to let things sink in before she added to his guilt. **

"**Parker had insisted that we go see her. I called and got no answer when we drove by her car was home so we stopped. She opened when we knocked and let us in. Booth she had a gun and paper in her living room. I still don't know why it was laying in the floor by the couch. I didn't know what to do. Brennan was still new to me and I was scared. Not for me and Parker, but for her. She had almost lost you twice in the last week. Then to be pushed again out of your life. Booth she's a strong woman but she isn't made of steel." Rebecca's words were nothing new to the squints and Sweets, but they still hit them and Booth as if they were hearing them for the first time. **

**A/N: For those of you who have never been in Brennan's spot in life its not a fun place to be. The next chapter will end the conversation and start the running. Who is running and when do they stop? Any ideas?**


	15. What's going on?

Title: What's going on?

Series: Parker's Help 15/22

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. Including talk about season six.

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 1,772 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, Parker, Cam, Angela/Hodgins, Rebecca, and Sweets.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Booth starts to find out that what he thought he knew was wrong. Along with things he didn't know he knew. Is he left with answers or more questions?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. Please keep in mind that in life something's aren't always what they seem. The same goes for the rest of this story. Thanks for reading!

Parker's Help

End of chapter fourteen: The moment it all

changed

"Parker had insisted that we go see her. I called and got no answer when we drove by her car was home so we stopped. She opened when we knocked and let us in. Booth she had a gun and paper in her living room. I still don't know why it was laying in the floor by the couch. I didn't know what to do. Brennan was still new to me and I was scared. Not for me and Parker, but for her. She had almost lost you twice in the last week. Then to be pushed again out of your life. Booth she's a strong woman but no one is made of steel." Rebecca's words were nothing new to the squints and Sweets, but they still hit them and Booth as if they were hearing them for the first time.

Chapter fifteen: What's going on?

"Not knowing what to do I called the only number I had who might be able to help Sweets." Rebecca's words hit a never with in Booth. If Bones was so upset that she had moved her gun around and they feared for her why didn't they call him? He was her partner he should have been their first call. Not Sweets!

"It was my idea for them to take Brennan home with them that night. I later found out it turned out they stayed at her home. Parker refused to tell me or his mom and from what I understand what happened during the thirty minutes it took for her to get from Brennan's to her home and back. When she got back she called me again to tell me that the gun was missing and that Parker was cradling Brennan's head in his lap." The image that his words painted was haunting not only to Booth but the whole family.

"I know something had happened between the two of them. However, neither one has ever told me what happened. After not getting an answer I kissed Parker's cheek. We were trying to find a way to move her to her bed when Angela came to her fount door." Booth didn't move a muscle as he kept his eyes on the arties body not wanting to be smacked again.

"Jack and I had seen her leave and when Cam called to say that something was wrong we got there as fast as we could. Jack carried Bren to her bed and between Rebecca and I her clothing was changed. While Parker and Jack picked up the mess in the living room. It looked as if she had lost it Booth. All the papers and books on the wall by the kitchen were all over the living room floor. The pictures that were on her walls were smashed and laying on the floor. Some….." Taking a deep breath and squeezing her husbands hand she went on.

"Some of them had blood on them and the floor around them. I have never seen her home look like that! She was still asleep when we left around midnight and Parker had just fallen asleep in the guest room." The fear that Booth had been doing a good job of hiding before now shown in his eyes. Here was his whole extended family minus Pops and his Jar had brother telling him things he knew nothing about. They had been there for his Bones when he hadn't. When he hadn't even known she needed him. His thoughts were interpreted by Rebecca's voice.

"All was quiet until two am when Parker had a nightmare. Brennan was in a deep sleep when I went to check on her. Then seconds later Parker's yell of fear and she shot out of her bed and into the room he was in no time at all. I still don't know how she knows when he needs her but she does." The room was quite as if they were letting the words sink into his mind. It was then parts of that time started to click for him.

"So that's the reason when I came back to work the next week she wasn't there." All eyes were on Cam now waiting to let her explain this part.

"No, the night before you came back to work she called me. She told me not let you know where she had gone and that she would be back by the end of the week. I don't know where she went but I know she wasn't at home." Booth's eyes now showed hurt instead of the fear.

" The only one that she talked to that week was Parker. If he needed her she was there for him, but I don't know where she was staying. She came by the house on Sunday to tell us she was home and thank us for helping her. She spent some time with Parker outside and sitting in the living room. I had wanted to know what was going on, but I didn't want to push. You have told Parker for years not to push her and he informed me when she was ready she would talk." It surprised Booth how well his son and ex new his partner at the same time showing him how blind he had been to what was going on around him. But then again he had been going to get married and was shot spent a week alone with out any friends coming by to check up on him. At the time he was hurt both physical and mentally. There for his blindness wasn't all his doing.

"Booth, did you find out something new on the case?" All heads quickly shot to the door to see Parker and Brennan standing there. Booth didn't know if he wanted to hurt her or hug her. Bones for her part looked like she was putting things together at seeing most of her extended family in the same room.

"Ang, what's going on?" The look that she was giving her best friend left her no room to candy coat it.

"We're talking about what happened three years ago this time of year." Sweets knew that Brennan was going to be mad and quickly spoke up hoping to save most of them from her wrath. He had been on the receiving end a few times and knew that no one wanted it but he was taking one for the team.

"Why? Why would you do that?" She asked them then turning to Parker.

"Is this why you drug me out of the lab?" The hurt and betrayal was in her voice and ever a blind man could have seen it. Not giving any one time to answer she turned and ran out of the lab. Leaving her extended family wondering what was wrong.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO DAD ABOUT?" Parker was yelling at his mom in front of everyone and not caring.

"I HOPE YOU SAID WHAT YOU NEED TO. SHE'S RUNNING AGAIN! AFTER LAST TIME SHE TOLD ME SHE WOULDN'T COME BACK. I NEED BONES!" Parker had tears running unchecked down his face.

"Parker you may be mad but you don't yell at your mom." Hearing Booth's voice only added fuel to the fire raging inside his son.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THEN BONES WOULDN'T BE RUNNING AGAIN!" Parker had never spoken to his dad like that. There was all ways a first time for everything and Booth found himself wishing that this first time had never come as Parker felled the room to find Bones. Seeing that her son had reached his limit, she nodded to the room and went to catch up with him. The family trailed out behind her. Not knowing what to do to help Parker, feel better she took him home and called Brennan's number. Like she suspected she got her voice mail.

"Brennan, I'm sorry we hurt you. Booth asked us if we knew a reason why you and Parker might be upset these last few days. We didn't tell him anything about the main details of what all was said. He needed to be told something. If you don't want to answer for me then please call Parker he needs to hear form you. Please don't take it out on him for what we did. He had no idea what we where talking to Booth about." The phone told her that her message was received then hang up on her.

Around ten pm the phone rang and Drew answered. It was Bones. She was calling to tell Parker that she was out of town for the next week. She gave him a number to call if he needed her. He promised to use the phone she had given him the other day to call and not to let any one else know he was talking to her. Rebecca felt a little better at knowing that even thought Brennan was mad at them she wasn't hurting Parker.

Brennan's next call was to Angela. Telling her that she wouldn't be around for the next week. Also that she didn't want anyone to know where she was or to try to find her. The next call was to Cam only to say that she wouldn't be in for a week. After Parker had spent the last two weekends with his dad this weekend he was going to stay with his mom and Drew.

The weekend and following week went by slowly for every one. At first Booth was mad and hurt. Then he thought about what his family had told him that day. Some things started to click for him the hurt that he had seen in her eyes but not picked up on. Then the way that Bones was starting to pull away from him and the way they were just now finding there center again. Why was fate messing with his life again? Then he knew the questions that he needed answered. But he didn't know how to get the answers. He called Bone's cell phone, home phone, and her office phone leaving messages. He was asking for a chance to talk that was all he wanted to talk. It was the last message that he left on her cell phone that broke her on Friday.

She called Parker on Saturday and asked to make sure that he was staying with his dad this weekend. She asked him to have his dad bring him to her apartment in the morning. Both knowing that they needed to tell him some answers. They agreed to talk in the morning. Parker went to his bed early that night after talking with his dad about the plan change for the next day.

When the sun came up Booth noticed the way his son was asleep with a phone held tight in his hands. Breakfast was mostly pushed around both there plates as they were both worried about their Bones. At eight a clock the Booth men headed towards there future. Both uncreated of what it would be.

A/N: What happens when they get to Bones? Is she there? Should Bones forgive him? Should Booth give her another try? Please let me know what you think. A little sneak peak. Things will be talked about and a good thing will happen. Plus Bones gets to show off to a fellow lover of Science in a Bones way.


	16. Too Much

Title: Too Much

Series: Parker's Help 16/22

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: R (The rating change is due to some language in this chapter. Its not a lot but there is some.)

Word count: 2,727 words (I really should have broken this but I didn't see any good spot to break it.),

Characters and parings: Booth, Parker, and Brennan.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Brennan and Parker have a heart to heart with Booth. What happens? Why is Brennan packing up Boxes? What does Booth and Brennan find that they hadn't seen before?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Since Chy and I will be gone most of Sunday I thought I should give you all the next chapter now. If I can post another one tomorrow night I will but not sure yet. Honest feedback is always welcome.

Parker's Help

End of chapter fifteen: What's going on?

Parker went to his bed early that night after talking with his dad about the plan change for the next day. When the sun came up Booth noticed the way his son was asleep with a phone held tight in his hands. Breakfast was mostly pushed around both there plates as they were both worried about their Bones. At eight a clock the Booth men headed towards there future. Both uncreated of what it would be.

Chapter Sixteen: Too much

Booth let Parker out at the door way to Bones apartment building. He took a few minutes to park before slowly making his way to her apartment. Stepping off the elevator on her floor he took a few steps toward her door and stopped. Standing in her doorway was his son and partner in a talk that was breaking his heart.

"Bones, you said you wouldn't leave me. I need you!" He could hear his son's cry's.

"I will NEVER leave you Parker NEVER! After we talk to your dad and tell him what he wants to know. He might not want to see me again. I want you to know that I will leave if it comes to that. BUT I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU! I will only be a phone call away." Were her logical words.

"But you won't be close by. I won't be able to stay with you anymore. Don't leave me Bones." Hearing the attachment his son had to her broke his heart. If it came to one of them having to leave the area Booth knew that he would be the one to leave. He was in the FBI he could be moved anywhere and he would do anything for his son even if it meant leaving. Finding the courage he needed to talk to them both he slowly took the few steps needed to close the distance between them.

As he had expected upon seeing him Bones stood from her spot on the floor in front of Parker. They all moved into the living room. Taking in the room Booth noticed that some boxes were already packed and some were being packed. That's when it hit him. She would truly leave the life she had made herself if he wanted her out of his life. The fact that the boxes were there also showed him that she thought he was not going to want to see her after this talk. The fear of his son losing one of the closest friends he had was hard. The fear of losing his partner was devastating. The fear and hurt of losing the woman that he loved was killing him. He had to make things right, but first he needed some answers.

"Bones, thank you for letting us come by today." He heard her voice, but couldn't make out what she was saying. She left the room only to come back a few minutes later with two bottles of water and a soda for Parker.

"Booth, I know you have questions. I also know that the answers to some of them don't lie with me but with Parker. We have decided that we need to be honest with you about that time in our lives, but you needed to be honest with us and yourself as well. You have taught me that trust is a two way street. What is your first question?" There were so many questions running around his mind he wasn't sure where to start. Sending a small prayer up he took a deep breath and asked.

"Why haven't told me the truth about what happened back then?" Bones had been ready for him to be anger at her but right now he was calm. She could have handled the anger better.

"The events we're talking about some of them we were told by your doctor not to tell you. To let you see them on your own. Then part of it was that I didn't want to step in between you and the woman in your life." Noticing that his son was sitting close to her almost in her lap he went on with his next question. He didn't want to relive the memories of the time when he thought he could leave Bones alone, but he needed this almost as much as they did.

"What did she say to Parker and you that made him come to you?" Taking a deep breath themselves and looking at each other Parker spoke up.

"She told me that Bones was a slut dad. That she wasn't going to be my step mom cause you didn't like sluts. That she was my new step mom and that I had to stop seeing Bones as of that moment. I was to not call her Bones. I was not to talk about Bones around any one else either. If you talked about Bones I was supposed to change the subject and talk about sports. When she called Bones a slut I was so mad and hurt. Then she told me something else that upset me the most. That's when I ran to Bones. Wanting to make sure if it was true or not." Parker looked at his dad when he had been talking. The look on Booth's face was as if he was hearing the words for the first time. Bones looked down at the teenager by her side before she spoke.

"She told him that you didn't love him any more. Not the way that a father should love his son. Cause he was talking about the slut that had hurt him. She told him that as long as I was friends with him that you wouldn't want to see or talk to him. I didn't know what to do. Booth he was ten and things were just starting to calm down from the year we were away. Then she threw this at him. I wanted to hate her and I did hate her. I'm not the best when it comes to reading people, but that was the turning point for me. No matter what she did from that point on I lost all respect for her." She took a deep breath and continued, "What mother or mother to be tells there child things like that. If she didn't like me being around I would have left. She didn't have to bring Parker into it. That was something that a criminal would do." Things were starting to make more sense now. That was why he had ran to Bones instead of him. It was then a nagging question ran thought his mind. Parker knew that he loved him right?

"Parker you know I love you right? Why didn't you come to me and ask me when she told you this?" Watching anger then something else cross his son's eyes he waited for his answer.

"I wanted to dad. I knew you loved me, but you had been away for a year. She had seen a side of you that I hadn't seen before and I never want to dad. She was telling me things that later I found out were to make me not want to be around you. What did you call it Bones?" Both set of Booth men's eyes were on her now as she spoke up.

"She wanted to drive a wedge in between you and your family Booth. A few days later she had come into the lab. After entering my office she tossed her coffee cup full of coffee at me and told me to stay away from you and Parker. That neither of you wanted to see me anymore unless it was work related. She was the woman you were going to live your life with that I needed to accept that and move on. In fact she told me I needed to move to another state." She had just answered more then one of his questions and Booth found himself getting angrier then he had in a long time. The woman that Booth had thought would have been a great step mom for Parker had fooled him. Not only that she had tried her best to push every one out of his life, but his son as well.

That had answered most of his questions now with only a few left he quickly spat them out, "What happened the night before my wedding? Why was Rebecca glad that Parker was with you? Why didn't I see you at the wedding?" He asked Bones with out taking a breath.

"As far as why Rebecca was glad that Parker was here with me I don't know. But what happened was that your fiancée banged on my door around midnight. She was yelling so loud at me that I could hear her with out opening the door. It was clear that she was drunk when I opened the door she took me by surprise." Booth could see in there faces that they were flashing back to that night.

"I opened the door and apparently her yelling had awoken Parker. He stepped into the living room into her view. I never knew what she had hit me with, but it hurt. I had two bruised ribs and a torn muscle in my left leg. Whatever she hit me with was hard and bigger on one end then the other." Booth had an idea what it might have been but didn't say anything.

"If I hadn't stepped out of the bedroom she might not have hit Bones so easily. That thought came too late to me to move when she saw me. Dad she kept hitting Bones. It looked like your hockey stick dad. When I came to check on Bones she hit me with it across the back of the head. I don't know what happened after that." The anger towards this woman that Booth had thought he loved was starting to boil over and he needed to get all the facts and now before he did blow his top.

"It took her a second to hit him and then I was pushing her out my door. The police were called, but by then she was gone. I filed a report, but asked that you not see it. Parker had a bump it was the fact that he got in the way of the blow meant for me that he got the bump, so I didn't see any need in them showing the report to you. You were getting married the next day. If anything happened again they were going to show you the reports. I was told, but since they weren't called again no one showed it to you." She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I sat in the back of the church on that day. That was how I got to Greg as fast as I did." Bones watched her partner as his mind turned over and over trying to find out why Greg sounded so familiar to him. She knew the moment it clicked in his mind who this man was.

"Greg as in one of your fans that had stalked you before we left for that year?" The only thing she new to do was to shake her head yes as they watched Booth ball up his fist.

"Wait a minute you got to him? Was that why you didn't come to see me in the hospital? Did he hurt you as well?" The fear for her safety out weighing the anger at her not being with him when he needed her.

"Yes and No. He had a lot to do with how long it took me to get to you, but she had told the doctors and staff to keep me away from your room." Greg had hurt his Bones and he let her deal with it on her own. Yes it had been a few years, but how could he have not seen that she had been hurt. Why had his family not told him about this?

"Dad, I wanted to tell you how proud you should have been of Bones. She got shot in the shoulder and grazed in the leg but she took him down. When we talked with the doctor later on they told us that you needed to have the facts of that day come back to you on your own. That if we rushed them, it would do more harm then good. Then that woman had us all banned from your room. So it didn't much matter." They were all banned from his room? Who banned them and why?

"Who told you that you couldn't come see me little man?" He had a feeling but still he was after facts today and he needed to know all of them.

"Your fiancée did. She told the doctor that she was your only family. That I was only a child that thought of you as the dad that mom never gave me. He was new to the hospital I later found out. He didn't know not to trust her." Lots of things were falling into place now and he only had a few more questions.

"Bones, why did you run away that week?"

"After I found out why I couldn't see you I came home. I still don't know what happened the only thing I know was that one minute I was seeing you through the glass window before she closed the curtain the next I was laying in my bed hearing Parker's cry." The rage and anger she had felt must have blocked out the events that Rebecca had told him had happened after her leaving the hospital. Then he remembered her gun. Why was it laying there. Would his logical partner have done the unthinkable or was it just there?

"Bones, I need to know. Rebecca said that your gun was laying by the couch. Was there a reason it was there?" Later on the next day Parker had told her that it had been there and she had seen flashes but not the true reason why. It had hit her a few nights later when pieces started to flash for her.

"I had been so mad and hurt that my rage was taken out on the objects and artifacts in my home. The gun was in one of the boxes I had thrown. That was all." Booth looked from his son to his partner for a moment trying to place his thoughts in the right order. Brennan noticed that with every passing minute Parker's head was now falling on to her shoulder. She knew that she was feeling drained. The baggage that they had carried around for the last three years was now lighter, but still there. Looking at the young man at her side then to her partner she came to the conclusion that they all needed some time to reflect on the past. This was the point they now moved on with there lives as a team or as separate people.

"Parker, why don't you go lay down on my bed. I will join you in a few minutes." A look of horror and fear crossed his eyes as both partners reached out to touch him.

"Bud, we will both be in there in a few minutes. I promise. Bones wont leave you." With both of them touching him and hearing his fathers promise he made his way to the master bed room.

'I wont let Bones leave.' Booth had silently added to his promise but knew it would have been too much for her to hear at that point.

"Booth, I can see that something else is on your mind. What is it?" It didn't surprise him that she could read him. She wasn't good at reading most people but he was an open book to her. He had been that way for years.

"Bones, why didn't you tell me what was going on?" That was the million dollar question why didn't she tell him the truth. He deserved to know what was going on with his son. So why hadn't she told him. Her mind instantly came up with the one word answer fear.

A/N: Does Bones answer Booths question? Where is Parker really at? Did he go to lay down like Bones asked him to or is he hiding just outside of the sight range? Does Bones get her happy ending? What is the one surprise that she has left for Parker. I wanted to thank every one who has even looked at this chapter. In all my years of writing fan fiction none of my stories have ever been seen by as many people as this one has. For that I wanted to thank you all.


	17. Words out loud

Title: Words out loud

Series: Parker's Help 17/22

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. Including talk about season 6.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,929 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, Parker, and Rebecca.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: The rest of Booth and Bones heart to heart. Parker makes a wish. Do they find happiness or does something get in the way?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. If you have read my other story "The Return" you will know a little bit of insight to this chapter. Its not necessary to read it but it gives you a good base for some of Bones words.

Parker's Help

End of chapter Sixteen: Too much

"Parker, why don't you go lay down on my bed. I will join you in a few minutes." A look of horror and fear crossed his eyes as both partners reached out to touch him.

"Bud, we will both be in there in a few minutes. I promise. Bones wont leave you." With both of them touching him and hearing his fathers promise he made his way to the master bed room.

'I wont let Bones leave.' Booth had silently added to his promise but knew it would have been too much for her to hear at that point.

"Booth, I can see that something else is on your mind. What is it?" It didn't surprise him that she could read him. She wasn't good at reading most people but he was an open book to her. He had been that way for years.

"Bones, why didn't you tell me what was going on?" That was the million dollar question why didn't she tell him the truth. He deserved to know what was going on with his son. So why hadn't she told him. Her mind instantly came up with the one word answer fear.

Chapter seventeen: Words out loud

"That year apart was the best thing that could have happened to both of us. The center wasn't holding. If we were both honest it hadn't been for some time. That time apart made me see how much I needed you, but it also gave you the time I thought to move on. To find the person who was going to love you for the next thirty, forty, or fifty years." Pausing a moment she looked down the hall way seeing that her suspicions were right she whispered the rest of her answer.

"I thought you were happy Booth. No matter what I wanted you to still be in my life even if it meant only as co-workers. The first time we met each other again at the pool you looked so happy. I almost turned and walked away. It was the knowledge that I had to be honest with you and my self that made me meet you both." This was something new she had seen him before he had seen her.

"How did you?" He started and watched as she placed her hand on his leg.

"It's not important anymore Booth. What is important is standing in the hall. He may be your son but he has seen me thought some tough times over the last few years. I have promised to never leave him. Once she told him that he couldn't be with me any more. It hurt him it hurt him so bad that he called me. Booth he used your phone and you didn't even know it. At the time I was confused how could you let her do this to your son. A son that meant more to you then anything else, but now I see that I was wrong and for that I am sorry. You didn't know what she was doing to him did you?" As unnerving as it was to answer he shook his head no.

"In my office that day when she told me that I was no longer allowed to talk to you unless it was work. Along with telling me that I couldn't call or see Parker any more I wanted to cry." The tears were once again in her eyes.

"I thought that I had done something wrong. That there must have been a reason you didn't want me near you or your son. It didn't cross my mind that she was upset at me. I had done nothing but be nice to her. My heart ached and while I know I an organ can't ache that's what it felt like. I couldn't think of anything that was done that shouldn't have been done." Taking a second to compose her self he spoke up.

"That's when you stopped being available to run out on cases at night. When you stopped wanting to go for a drink after we wrapped up a case. All this time I thought that it was something I had done. Bones, I NEVER told her I didn't want you to stop calling or coming by. I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT YOU COULDN'T SEE PARKER! He loves you! Now I know some more of the reasons why we both do." He didn't say anything else he waited for her mind to processes. His son, friends and his ex all knew not to push Bones before she was really ready to talk. Why should he be any different.

"Some reasons why who loves me?" It only took a small shift of there positions for him to lean closer towards her.

"Some of the reasons that our family, my son, and I love you Bones." There he had said it. After that time she had shot him down he had not spoken the words out loud even to himself until now.

Neither one of them is sure how things happened next. Booth's lips were on hers in a small innocent kiss. They spent a few moments lost in there own thoughts. Why are we kissing? What does this mean? They both needed the answer to these questions but weren't willing to break the long needed kiss to get them. That was until his son re-entered the room.

"Yes! Does this mean that Bones is my step mom dad?" Laughing at how fast Parkers emotion had changed from fear of the unknown to wanting a new step mom Booth thought about it for a moment. Come up with the only answer he could think of he spoke up. '

"I don't know bud. Its up to Bones if she will be your step mom in both name and actions." Brennan looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Bones, your already the best step mom that my son could have. You have been there for him for the last few years. There is a bond that I have been to blind to see already. You are his mom in every way that counts. Whether we try and fail or try and have a great life together it wont change that. I'm not pushing for anything other then day to day." They both took a deep cleaning breath.

"You broke my heart when you said you were protecting me from you that night. Bones, you no longer have to hide from me. I don't have any expectations if you need time take as long as you need but please think about this." Booth raised from his spot giving her one last closed mouth kiss before pulling there son to her bedroom. They had just settled down on the bed when she entered the room. Not saying a word she laid down on the other side of Parker and placed her arm over his body. As she placed it there she held Booths hand. Parker fell asleep quickly between two of the most important people in his life. For Booth and Bones it was a little harder but the feel of the others hand seemed to help easy the pain.

An hour later Bones awake. Feeling better then she had in years she gently walked towards the restroom then made her way to the kitchen. Noticing that the clock on the wall said it was around one pm she knew that the men in her life would need something to eat upon waking up. Looking in the room she saw that there wasn't much there. A run to the store was needed leaving a quick note she put on her shoes and headed out the door.

Booth awoke a thirty minutes later. Surprised to find that his hand was now resting on his son's back and not held in his partners hand. Fearing that she had run away he as gently as he could stood from the bed. Looking in the apartment and not finding her he was just about to wake Parker up to go find her when the door opened. Booth found himself hurrying into the room once again. Brennan was coming in the door with a few bags from the local store. Not hastening he quickly retrieved a few of the bags from her before looking at the other person entering the room.

"Bones, I was worried about you. Hello Rebecca." Booth now saw how comfortable his ex girlfriend was with his current one. At least he hoped that Bones saw her self as that way.

"Booth did you not see this note?" It was then that he noticed that she had picked up a piece of paper off the counter and was approaching him. It was the note that she had left him. Taking it he read it.

Parker and Booth,

I am on my way to the store. There's really not that much to eat here. I know that Rebecca is suppose to be picking Parker up by four so I will be talking with her on the way to the store. It shouldn't take me more then an hour.

Bones

Booth looked at the smile on their faces before turning to help put the food away. Once the main things were put up the three adults went about fixing dinner for them and the young man who was still asleep on the bed. Once the food was done Bones went to wake Parker as Booth talked to Rebecca.

"Thank you for what you have done for us. I was mad at you when you told me that day all that Bones had done for Parker. That was the first time I had heard about most of it. I was hurt that you wouldn't come to me with something was wrong. Now I see why." Rebecca had talked with Brennan and knew most of what had happened that morning. That hadn't prepaid her for his admission. Looking at the room for a moment and noticing the TV were once was a book case she smiled to her self. Then turning to look at the father of their child she honestly started to lay down the law.

"Seeley, Brennan has been a great friend to Parker for the last few years. I can think of no one better to be his step mom then her but, DON'T PUSH her away this time. It will hurt Parker more than when she went away. I love him and there is a limit on the amount of hurt I will let you put him throw." He knew in her own way she was giving him her blessing at finding happiness with Bones.

It was shortly after that Bones and Parker joined them for an early dinner. The dinner was relaxed and unhurried. With Drew out of town until tomorrow Rebecca didn't have any one waiting at home for them so they stayed around and talked until Parker started to yawn again.

"Bud are you going to make it home?" Booth asked trying to hide the smile on his face. After the emotional morning and then the midday nap he had been everywhere. Now here he was sitting on the couch that had started the beginning of the end of the heck that they had been hiding in for over three years. All the secrets were out. No more hidden feelings bobbling about because they were to scared to face them. It felt right.

"That's my cue to head home. Thanks Brennan for dinner and the talk. Will I be seeing you again soon?" Rebecca was picking up her and Parkers things as she talked.

"That's up to these two now." Booth had gotten Parkers things out of his car and placed them in his moms early in the day. Now all that was lacked was the goodbye hug.

"Yes!" Came Rebecca's reply from the two men in the room. They all exchanged goodnights and Rebecca and Parker left for home. That night Parker slept with no tears and no nightmares. All four of his parents hoped that this was something that was going to start happing form now on.

"Bones, would you like to watch TV?" She knew that he was wanting to hang around and after today she couldn't find it in her to push him out of her home. Besides she wasn't really all that sleepy any way.

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

A/N: Does Parker stay nightmare free for long? What does Bones and Booth watch? What is the last surprises that she has for Parker? Hint: It has to do with his paper. Also one of the interns is in it. Who and how did Bones find out?


	18. Daisy's Surpirse

Title: Daisy surprise.

Series: Parker's Help 18/22

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. Including talk about season six.

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 2,653 words (another long one that really didn't have a good place to break it.)

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, Parker, Daisy, and OC. Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: An old student has something to help Parker out. Who is it and what do they have? Some of the answers lay ahead.

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome.(Bones might be a little OOC in this chapter but after almsot ten years I would think she could do this.)

Parker's Help

End of chapter Seventeen: Words out loud

They all exchanged goodnights and Rebecca and Parker left for home. That night Parker slept with no tears and no nightmares. All four of his parents hoped that this was something that was going to start happing form now on.

"Bones, would you like to watch TV?" She knew that he was wanting to hang around and after today she couldn't find it in her to push him out of her home. Besides she wasn't really all that sleepy any way.

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

Chapter eighteen: Daisy surprise.

After flipping around most of the channels and not finding anything they decided to watch Signing in the Rain again. The night ended too soon for the partners and all too soon Booth was kissing Bones goodnight on the cheek. As much as they wanted to feel the other close by when they awoke it was to soon.

The next morning Booth awoke to his phone ringing. Thinking that it was more then likely work related he growled his answer into the phone. Hearing the caller speak, he knew who it was. He was instantly sorry for the tone in which he had answered. At the same time praying that he could fix the hurt he heard in her voice before he messed things up for them.

"Booth, I didn't mean to wake you. I found something in the child's remains that I missed. However, it can wait until you get here. Sorry to have woken you." She had hung up without him getting a word out.

He slapped himself for not hearing that the ring was her ring tone. Jumping in the shower and heading towards the lab Booth was wondering what made her make her way to the lab so early, but then again she had been gone for a week hadn't she. The case had gone no were in her absence. He found that a good coffee was something he needed this morning and knew how Bones took hers so a quick stop over was made before he entered the lab.

"Bones, its only seven am what do you have for me?" Handing her a cup of coffee as he asked. It was his turn to be surprised by her. After looking around the lab to see who was around she leaned forward and kissed his closed lips. Before he could deepen the kiss her lips were gone and she was telling him about the clue she had missed. The find had broken the case. It was only a matter of a few hours and they had there man. Or should they say there man and woman in custody.

"Brennan, we're sorry we never meant to hurt you." Cam was talking as she entered the Doctor's office not looking at who was in the room. Cam's mouth hung open when she noticed that not only was Brennan and Booth in the same room at the same time, but Brennan had him pinned to the wall in a lip lock.

"That's a sight ten years in the making." Cam turned to see Angela with a cat who ate the canary grin on. After one last look the two women sighed and went to there own offices.

"Thanks Bones. Now what would you like to do for dinner?" Booth smiled while his fingers were running up and down her back. Neither one wanted to let go but knowing that they had all the time they wanted to explore each other made it easier to do.

The rest of the week went by the same. The went to dinner watched a movie. Some nights it was a musical. Other nights it was an action film. They never stayed the night and it was a mutual but silent agreement that things between them went slow. That weekend was Parker's weekend at his moms and Drew's. That was why on Saturday Brennan was standing in her office looking over a report. The doors to the lab opened and in came one of the most unorganized, most annoying interns she has ever had worked with. Taking in the way she was standing it was apparent that she was looking for someone, but hadn't seen them yet.

"Mrs. Sweets, to what do we owe the pleaser of this visit?" Sweets and Daisy had married only a few months after their return three years ago. Booth had taken his fiancé at that time. While Brennan had gone alone. Since that time Daisy had come by the lab a few times, but for the most part she was continuing her field work as well as her new family life.

"Lance told me that little Booth had a school paper that you all were helping him with. Has he turned it in yet?" She asked bouncing over to Brennan.

"No, he's working on the final draft of it this week. So that he can turn it in on the following Monday." Brennan noticed that Daisy had something in her hands that she was fidgeting with.

"Good then I would like to give these to you and ask that you give them to him for me. If he would like to stay behind afterwards he can meet the people." Not knowing what Daisy was talking about, but after thanking her before hugging the young woman goodbye. It wasn't until Thursday night that Brennan thought about the gift again. She had sat it on her desk before Booth had come in to take her to lunch and spend the rest of the day laying around doing nothing.

There week had been hectic. On Sunday they awoke to a new case. Things had started to pile up on her desk on top of the envelope. Finally reaching the top of her desk she came across it. Her curiosity getting the better of her she opened it. What she found inside left her breathless for a moment. Three tickets fell out for a show on Friday night.

Things with Booth had been going great and this was to be his weekend with Parker. So the timing couldn't have been better for the show night. But a small voice in the back of her head kept repeating that she should let Booth and Rebecca or Drew and Rebecca take him to the show. This was going to be fun for him and she didn't want to be in the way. Reading the shows name she felt even more that Booth needed to be the one to take him. Not listing to the little voice Brennan gathered her things and called Booth on her way home. He was working his end of the case and was stuck at the office for most of the day.

"Booth"

"What do you say to Thai food?" Hearing the smile in his voice she let her face break out with one as well.

"I would love that, but I'm going to be stuck here late tonight." An idea started to from in her mind.

"I guess I should let you go then. Parker will be with you this weekend right?" After a few well wishes and a quick phone kiss she disconnected the call. Booth returned to his work as she made one of the two stops she needed to before heading home.

Upon getting what she had needed at the first one she had headedly made her way to her second one. Pulling in the parking lot she looked up at the building and not for the first time seeing some of the history that it's been through. Pushing aside all the crime and hurts going on inside. Quickly taking the elevator to the correct floor she found her self humming the ride up.

"Bones, can I help you with something?" The smile on his face grew when she not only entered his office with food but locked his door and pulled the shades. They hadn't been a couple but for a week and here she was playing out one of his favorite fantasy. All thought he had never told anyone about them. Pushing the thought aside he stood to meet her at his door. A few minutes later when his mind once again regained the ability to work he thought back to what had happened.

"Come here!" Sitting the bags down in the chair just inside the door she cocked her finger to show him to come here. It was done so fast that his instincts didn't have a chance to kick in. Once he was close enough to touch she pulled him to her then pushed him backwards into his office door. With her body blocking his and her lips making his body come alive he only moved to return the kiss.

"Now that's what I call a welcome. Are you hungry Booth?" Was he hungry he thought. Hell yes he was hungry, but the food in that bag was not what he needed. Taking a breath and going over the last case they had he slowly moved towards his desk. She had been setting the food out on the small table on the right hand side of his office. They ate and talked about a few things like the case and what they wanted to do with Parker that weekend. After he had brought up his son Brennan felt this was the best time to let him know about Daisy's little surprise for Parker.

"Last weekend Daisy dropped by the lab." She had told Booth that she had seen Daisy, but not the reason for her visit.

"She wanted me to give this to Parker. She also said that if he wanted to stay after he could meet them all." Taking the envelope from her hand he opened it. Looking in he found something he wouldn't in a million years have thought about coming from Daisy.

"She said that Sweets told her about his paper and she wanted to help. Since she has married him she's not as bad as she use to be." Bones words made them both laugh. Not ten minutes later the partners left his office hand in hand, but not before one more heated kiss behind the locked door. Friday was filled with running down leads in the field. It was almost three pm before they realized it. Capturing their suspect and sending them to the office with another car. They made there way to retrieve Parker from school.

"Dad, you're here!" Parker yelled from the front of his school. He had a few friends with him some of them Booth knew from the other school, but some he didn't.

"Is Bones with you?" At the way his son was asking for his partner he wasn't sure what was going on. At his nod and wave to the SUV Bones joined them.

"She's one nice looking lady." Booth heard one of the guys saying. Knowing that the boy was right he let it slide. As he watched in amazement as his son pulled her into the building.

He had been paying attention to the other boy and had missed his son telling Bones that he wanted her to meet his science teacher. The man was older then Sweets but not by much. The real reason that Parker had drug her in here was so that she could correct the teacher. He had told them something about a few finds in a third world country and Parker knew that what he said had been wrong. When he asked the teacher if he was sure about the findings he was told to be quiet. That this man was the teacher and he knew what he was talking about.

That had upset him and so to even things out he had planed on Bones coming to his rescue. That's what she was doing when Booth walked in the door. He couldn't tell what she was saying as she had pulled the teacher away from the group of kids at the door, but if it was anything close to what her body was saying the poor boy didn't know what hit him. Booth was willing to let Bones handle things since Science was her area. That was when the teacher made a huge mistake.

"Sir. If your going to teach the kids right then why don't you learn the facts correctly first." Bones was getting fed up with his, "but this is what the books say" line. She had seen his eyes pop open when she entered the room. They had done that even more when she had told him who she was. Now he was trying to tell her that he wasn't wrong and hit on her at the same time. He hadn't seen a ring and no ring made her fair game. After asking him not to touch her for the third time in less then five minutes Bones had had enough. Booth was standing by the door turning the boys away as he heard the loud sound of a body hitting the floor. Turning quickly he and the boys noticed the teacher holding his family jewels on the floor and one pissed off looking Bones.

"I asked you not to touch me." He glared at her through the anger in his eyes.

"I didn't hurt you. You were coming on to me. I will be pressing charges for the assault Dr. Brennan." He spat out her name as Booth approached. His gun and badge still in place. The teacher looked up not knowing him yet, but seeing the badge started saying that this woman had hurt him. Booth had to laugh out loud at that one.

"I don't see what's so funny." The teacher was now standing in front of the two adults and could see the group of kids just inside the doorway.

"I would like for you to meet my dad. Special Agent Booth. Dr. Bones here is his partner." Parker said though the smile and the snickers that the other boys were saying.

"Bones, will you take Parker and the other boys down the hall for a moment. I need to speak to this teacher alone." Brennan held his eyes long enough to know what he had in mind and then took the boys out.

"Sir, she hit me first." The teacher was trying to say but Booth cut him off.

"I wouldn't doubt that for a moment. It's what you did to cause her to hit you that upsets me. Dr. Brennan is the best in her field and when she speaks you should listen. Now when a woman tells you to stop touching them and you don't that's assault. I can arrest you right now for assault on an FBI consultant. But seeing as you didn't know that I am willing to let it slide this time. But when a lady says no and you don't listen I won't be so nice. By the way Bones is off limits. Do you understand?" The teacher shock his head yes before making his way out of the school for the day.

"You may have saved his life Bones. He needed a lesion on how to treat a lady." They made there way towards the SUV and left the school.

"Hey, before I forget bud we're going out for dinner to night. When we get to the house shower and change into something nice okay." Parker looked at his dad from the back seat.

"Is Bones coming too?" His happy voice asked from the back seat.

"I don't know? Bones would you like to join us tonight for his surprise?" The pleading eyes where the same now as they had been the last time they wanted her to help them. That time it was to make Booth pizzas this time it was to watch a musical.

"When do I need to be ready?" Admitting defeat with out putting up much of a fight she had asked.

"ASAP." Booth answered looking at his watch then putting his foot a little heaver on the gas.

A/N: What are they going to see? Why would Daisy be able to help them? All will be answered in the next chapter. Drop me a line with ideas of what musical they are going to see? I want to thank you readers. This is the first story I have every had that has gotten so many review's. Along with over 4,000 readers this month. Thank you. Four more chapters to go.


	19. The Theater

Title: The Theater

Series: Parker's Help 19/22

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. Including hearsay about season 6.

Rating:PG

Word count: 2,844 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, Parker, Daisy/Sweets, Angela, Cam, Rebecca/Drew, and OMC.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: How does the family like Daisy's gift? Does it help Parker with his paper? What's all the talk about a party? Read on and find out.

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome.

Parker's Help

End of chapter eighteen: Daisy surprise.

"Hey, before I forget bud we're going out for dinner to night. When we get to the house shower and change into something nice okay." Parker looked at his dad from the back seat.

"Is Bones coming too?"

"I don't know? Bones would you like to join us tonight for his surprise?" The pleading eyes where the same now as they had been the last time they wanted her to help them. That time it was to make Booth pizzas this time it was to watch a musical.

"When do I need to be ready?" Admitting defeat with out putting up much of a fight she had asked.

"ASAP." Booth answered looking at his watch then putting his foot a little heaver on the gas.

Chapter nineteen: The theater

Pulling into the parking lot of the theater Booth took a deep breath. Their afternoon had been a mad rush. After the confrontation with the teacher, that left Booth happy and worried about what would happen if the guy did press charges. Then finding out that Bones was going to come with them tonight. To returning to her home almost an hour later to find her before him in a black almost form hugging dress. It was low, but not low enough to be improper to wear around Parker. Both men took a moment to admire her beauty before they made their way here for the night. Upon finding their seats Booth and Bones wondered how there messed up Daisy, as they called her, had gotten the tickets. Once the show started their minds were on what was happening on the stage instead of Mrs. Sweets.

It had surprised Booth in a way that Bones had come to see Joseph's Techno colored Dreamcoat with them. Not only that but she hadn't said one word against his beliefs all night so far. It was after the part where the narrator was taking the picture of Jacob and his family that Parker spoke up.

"Bones, why were women treated like that back then? Why weren't there more men like dad?" She knew that Booth had been taking his son to church and didn't want to step on any toes. But she did want to honestly answer his question.

"Because they didn't know any better at the time. Your dad is a one of a kind and he knows how to treat a lady. One day your going to make the second man in the world who knows how, but for now does that answer your question?" She hoped she hadn't given to much information or not enough at the same time. If the way Booth joined his hand with hers was any indication then she had done the right thing.

Both partners found it amusing that since Parker had started to watch musicals with them that this was the only one that he wasn't asking questions as he watched. Neither one wanted to rock the boat so they sat and enjoyed the musical. It wasn't until Joseph was brought before the Pharaoh that they had an idea were the tickets might have come from. One of the dancers for the Pharaoh could have been Daisy's twin and they knew that this world could only handle one of her.

"That was great don't you think so dad? The way Pharaoh let Joseph help him gave me a great idea for my closing. Thank you for bringing me here tonight!" He stood and hugged them both before returning to his seat and waiting on some of the people to clear out. Once there was a small path made, one of the people from the show took them back stage to see the cast.

Daisy had made special arrangements with some of the cast. They hung around long enough to answer any questions that Parker might have. Most of the actors were like Cam and had been more then happy to help a young man learn some thing's about the stage. Booth and Bones stood talking to Sweets for a few minutes as the actors talked to their son. Almost an hour later Parker was hungry and sleepy by the time they left. Daisy and Sweets were going to the Royal Diner and invited them to join them.

"Daisy I didn't know that you were such a good actress. You did very well up there tonight." Booth was telling her. She took it as high praise from him.

"Thank you Booth. I wanted something to do when my Lance-a-lot was having to teach. When I saw a flyer that listed the days and times to come try out, I jumped at it. Turns out Lance and I both enjoy rush it gives me." Daisy's wink towards her husband set off a chain reaction.

She and Sweets paid for their meal and headed home. Booth noticed that most of the meal Sweets hand had been on her leg. Then once her statement it had gone higher and up. He was glad when they paid and left. Explaining to his son why he had to arrest the Sweets for PDA was not something he wanted to do tonight.

"Looks like the bed's calling some ones name." Brennan knew what he meant but couldn't help poking at him.

"I don't see how a bed can call anyone's name." Booth started to explain that it was a joke that meant that his son was almost asleep at the table. That was until he caught the glint in her eye.

"You're sly you know that Bones." After paying for the bill, much to Brennan's dismay they made there way to his car. They headed towards Booths apartment. Once they got Parker into bed they headed towards the living room. Noticing that the clock on the wall read almsot midnight and tomorrow was Saturday he asked her to stay with them for the night.

"Are you sure about this?" The little bit of time they had been dating they had not slept near each other for a reason. Not that they couldn't be adults and keep there hands to themselves. No who were they kidding. They'd both wanted each other for years and now with Parker just down the hall wasn't the right first time.

"Yes, Bones I am. If you left now, I would be up worried until you got home. Or I would have to carry him up to bed by myself again. I don't think my back can take that."

'Leave it to Booth to point out the facts to make her stay.' Her mind kept telling her to run. That she wasn't ready. They had years to get ready for this moment and she wouldn't let it pass her by again.

"How do you want to sleep?" An image of Bones laying nude beside him with a post orgasmic smile on her face flashed in his mind. Shaking his head if that would help he double checked the doors and then showed her to his room.

"We are both adults we can share the bed for one night right? Its not like we haven't done it before."

'He's right. They had done this before, but before she wasn't able to reach up and kiss him when she wanted to either. Was she strong enough for this?' Her body seemed to answer her thoughts for her. As she felt the soft pillow under her head before she knew she was asleep. Her dreams while they were unique weren't as scary as her nightmares had been.

Parker was still nightmare free to the relief of his parents, all four of them. Rebecca, Drew and Brennan also knew that they normally stopped around this time and each wished that they wouldn't return next year. None of them thought it likely that they would, but still until then they would have to hold on to that hope. Parker's, much like Bones, were different. Once his dad and Bones had laid him in his bed his mind painted pictures of them instead of the people in Grease. Bones found herself in the movie Grease Two.

Booth's dreams were filled with the reminders of the past few years. He found himself standing at the reflection pool with Bones and the other woman. Then the time jumped ahead to when Bones stopped hanging out with him after cases. To the fateful wedding that wasn't meant to be. He saw himself get shot. Then as if he was trying to noticed what was going on around him his mind filled in what Bones had told him. That she was the one that had gotten Greg.

The voice that came to him next was his sons reminding him that Bones had been shot. As the image before him once again changed. This time it was him and his other woman in the small apartment. He remembered this day it was the day that changed his life once again. He had just made a store run for something Parker had asked for. When he got back he found his son locked in his room and his fiancée banging on the door.

"You have to open up. Your dad is on his way home with things for you." Booth thought she was being nice. At the time he had no idea why Parker had locked himself in his room and if he thought about it he still had no idea. But that was not what his mind focused on.

"No, daddy loves me and will be back soon. Then I can see Bones!" His son's words hit him hard had he really said that. Had his son been telling him all along what was happing?

As if to answer his own question he saw what happened next. The woman he was going to marry some how got into his son's room. He never did find out how that one happened. When she got in there he had been still in the kitchen. But in this setting he followed her. The sight that greeted him was a sight that he prayed had never truly happened. His son was standing on his bed with a cell phone in his hand crying trying to get a way form this woman.

"Who are you crying to now and how did you get that dam cell phone again? I throw it away!" Her voice was low but still could be heard by him this time.

"Bones gave it to me. Not that its any of your business. Your just the woman sleeping with my dad. Your not my mom." Parker was trying to get past her now that she was fully in the room.

"That's right your dad is sleeping with me. NOT THE BONES LADY. You need to get over that and move on with the times. I am going to be your step mom so grow up." Booth had seen enough but fate wasn't letting him go that easy. He wanted to run in the room and hug his son to him. But he wasn't able to touch him. It was then he saw himself walking towards the door way. He knew what was coming next.

"Parker your dad is busy you don't need to call him. He will bring your dinner when he can." He now knew that she was only saying that cause she had seen him.

The fight that followed was the same as that fought about him choicing his son over her. He had been kind of upset with him self for hurting his ex fiancée that night for the next few weeks. Now he saw that had been a waste. For that moment he was grateful that fate had stepped into his live and once again turned it upside down.

As the door slammed closed in the dream he felt a hand writing on his chest. Waking up he left Bones to her writing for a few more minutes before waking her up. With each word she wrote it was getting harder and harder for him to not give into what he new they both wanted. As he heard his son moving in the hall way he gently woke her up.

Bones and Parker's breakfast was spent compared dreams. Booth sat back and watched two of the most important people in his life talk. It was a sight that he knew he would never be bored with. That thought alone was enough to make the smile on his face. After a fun Saturday Bones headed home to work on her latest book. Parker spent a few hours doing the finishing touches to his paper before emailing it to her for a final look over. Not everyone had a prize winning author to help them with their paper so, since he did he asked her for help. Which she was more then happy to give.

By the time Parker went back to Rebecca and Drew's that Sunday night his paper was done and ready to hand in tomorrow. Feeling good about the work he had done and the help he had been given Parker rested easy that night. He hadn't let Bones see the whole paper for a few different reasons. One being at the end of the paper he had given her, Cam, Angela, Daisy, Sweets, and his dad credit for helping him find and watch the musicals. A week after turning in the paper he was asked to stay after class.

"Parker, I have been doing this for many years now. I have to say that out of all these years I have never seen any one with the understanding that you have. Not only did you grasp what the main focus of the musicals you watched and wrote about. You went one step farther and explained what it they would be like today. Your hard work paid off. I wanted to give this to you and ask you a favor." Parker was speechless for a moment.

"What is the favor and will it effect my grade?" His teacher laughed and handed him his A plus paper.

"I would like to meet Dr. Brennan. If you think she has the time. From what I heard sometime back she was able to set a fellow teacher here straight. Any woman that can do that I want to shake her hand. Do you think that you might be able to arrange that?"

"I might be able to. This is my weekend with mom and Drew but I can ask dad if he and Bones will pick me up tomorrow. Would that be all right?" They talked a few more minutes as his teacher walked him to his next class. He explained the reason that Parker was late was that they had been talking about his A plus paper saving the young Booth from a detention.

"Mom my music teacher gave me an A plus on my paper. He wants to meet Bones. Do you think she and dad can pick me up and bring me home tomorrow form school?" Rebecca's face was glowing as she watched her son's happy face. All his hard work had paid off who was she to tell him no.

"It's fine with me if they can it's up to them. Did you call Cam and Angela yet and let them know what grade you made?"

"Can I do that now?" Seeing that dinner was a few minutes away she shook her head yes as he dashed towards the phone.

"Aunt Cam guess what. I made an A plus on my musical's paper. The teacher said it's the best one he's seen in years. Is Aunt Angela around?" The happiness was catchy. Cam smiled as Angela entered her office at that moment. It was almost as if fate had pushed her in there.

"She's right here. Let me put you on speaker phone and you can tell her yourself." Once she put it on speaker phone Cam sat back and watched her co-worker's face at hearing little Booth's words.

"We need to have a party to celebrate. Do you think your mom will let us have it tomorrow night?" Angela new that it was his weekend with them since Brennan had said her plans for the weekend were to work. Every weekend he's at his dad's then so is Brennan.

"Angela, Cam what is this I hear about a party?"

"Hey Rebecca, we were wanting to have a party to show how proud of that young man we are. Is it okay for tomorrow? If you have plans already we can move it to next weekend?" Angela for the first time in a while was handing the rains over to some one else. But it wasn't bad since Rebecca was a lot like her any way.

"He wants Seeley and Brennan to pick him up from school tomorrow any way. I think that would be a good idea. Dinner is ready, so I'll give you back for a few minutes but it needs to be brief I'm hungry." She handed the phone back and waited on her son at the table.

"They said it will be at Uncle Jack's and Aunt Angela's tomorrow night. I was asked to have you call Aunt Cam in the morning." The talk was over as they dug into dinner. Drew asked what there weekend plans were and was filled in about the party. The only one's left to get on board with the plan were Booth and Brennan but no one thought they would be that hard to get to agree. That night was another peaceful night for the extended family.

A/N: Are Brennan and Booth easy to get to his party? Is there something more going on with them then only this party? I know some of you were wondering if Booth got married and why or why not he didn't. I hope this chapter answered the questions.


	20. Party Time

**Title: Party Time**

**Series: Parker's Help 20/22**

**Author: Chymom **

**Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. **

**Rating: PG**

**Word count: 2,579 words**

**Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Parker, Rebecca/Drew, and OMC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine. **

**Summery: After years Bones and Booth aren't the only one's that Parker's helping. Who else and how? Read and find out. **

**Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13**

**Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. This is the longest in chapter in this story. **

**Parker's Help**

**End of chapter nineteen: The Theater**

"**He wants Seeley and Brennan to pick him up from school tomorrow any way. I think that would be a good idea. Dinner is ready, so I'll give you back for a few minutes but it needs to be brief I'm hungry." She handed the phone back and waited on her son at the table. **

**"They said it will be at Uncle Jack's and Aunt Angela's tomorrow night. I was asked to have you call Aunt Cam in the morning." The talk was over as they dug into dinner. Drew asked what there weekend plans were and was filled in about the party. The only one's left to get on board with the plan were Booth and Brennan but no one thought they would be that hard to get to agree. That night was another peaceful night for the extended family. **

**A/N: This goes back to the after dinner time. Before Parker heads off to bed. What happens when he calls Bones and his dad. **

******Chapter twenty: Party Time**

**Rebecca watched as her son's eyes shone brighter with each passing moment as he held the phone to his ear. After talking with his aunt's Cam and Angela and finding out about the party they wanted to have. He knew who his next call was and he couldn't wait for the line to be picked up. **

**"Brennan" Bones had run to answer the phone not looking to see who it was first. **

**"Bones, I got an A plus on my paper. Now Aunt Cam and Angela are giving me a party tomorrow night. Are you and dad coming?" Even though he couldn't see her thought the phone line Bones nodded her head. **

**"That's great! I will be there but you will have to ask your dad." They had only been a couple for a little time and she didn't feel right answering their sons questions for him. **

**"Is dad with you?" He asked wanting to go ahead and find out before he asked them to pick him up at school the next day. **

**"Sorry he had to do something for work." The sigh in her voice was evident even to his young ears. **

**"I will call him next. Do you have plans for tomorrow afternoon around three Bones?" He knew that some times Bones and his dad had other plans that one of them couldn't get out of. If they both couldn't get him maybe Bones at least could.**

**"Not that I know of did you need something?" **

**"The teacher's at school were talking about how you helped me with my science teacher and well. My music teacher would like to meet the woman that helped me out." Being a former teacher herself a horrible idea hit her. **

**"Did he give you that great grade if you would do him a favor?" She knew that Parker wouldn't stand for that but it was running in her mind and it shot out her mouth before she knew it.**

** "I asked him the same thing. He gave me my paper before he asked me. He also told me that he had never seen a paper that was so well done and thought out." That had not been the exact words, but they were close enough for him.**

** "If your sure. I will be there to pick you up and meet him then."**

** "YES!, I got to talk to dad, but Thanks mommy love you." Parker hang up the phone before Bones could say anything else.  
**

** 'He didn't know what he said. Or he was talking to Rebecca.' Bones told herself as she went about putting her things away. She and Booth were going to have dinner at her home tonight. She wanted time to have dinner started and clean herself up a little as well before he arrived. **

**"Hey little man" Booth was almost out his office heading towards Bones when his phone rang.**

** "Dad guess what I got an A plus on my paper! Aunt Angela and Aunt Cam are giving me a party tomorrow. Bones also said that she will come to school with me tomorrow to meet my music teacher. Will you come with her to get me and the party?" Booth listened in amazement as his son didn't stop to breath once in the whole speech. **

**"That's great about your paper son. As long as nothing comes up with work Bones and I will be there to pick you up from school. As long as it's okay with your mom. The party sounds good little man." Booth was seeing a new side to the mother of his child lately and hoped that the past was all or mostly a thing of the past.**

** "Mom already said we were going to the party tomorrow night. Also it was up to you and Bones if you could pick me up." Booth's laugh came thought the phone.**

** "Okay son as long as Bones doesn't have anything pressing we'll be there."**

** "Dad, mommy already said she didn't have anything and that it was up to you if you came with her or not. See you soon. Love you." Parker hung up the phone before running to tell Drew and his mom what he had found out. **

**"Mommy and daddy said that they can pick me up after school tomorrow." Drew watched his wife's face as Parker had referred to Bones as mommy. He took a breath of relieve at her smiling face. **

**"Mom you and dad will be at the party tomorrow night right?" In the years of his mom and Drew's marriage he had only called Drew by his name. So Rebecca thought he was talking about Seeley.**

** "Didn't you just say your dad was going to be there?" Hearing the laugh that only a child could give she turned form her spot at the sink to look at him. Not meeting her eyes the young man looked at Drew with concern in his eyes.**

** "Should I not call Drew dad?" Rebecca silently stood by the sink. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as her eyes looked from her little boy to her husband. **

**"Parker." Hearing the man in question's full voice the boys eyes shot up. **

**"No one will ever replace your father. He is one of the most caring and honorable men that I know. I would be honored if you were to call me dad." Turning both of the men in the room were now looking at the woman at the stove with tears in her eyes. **

**"That is, as long as its okay with your mom and dad of course." Drew added after looking at his lovely wife's face.**

"**Would it be okay with you mom. I know daddy is all right with it." One look at Parker and Rebecca's heart started to beat out of her chest again. This time not out of fear but out of love. Her son had just asked a question that she had thought she would never hear. **

**"That's all right with me honey." She said turning back to the dishes. Then his words had just sunk in. **

"**Parker, how do you know that Seeley would be alright with it?" She had never pushed Parker towards Drew. She, like her husband, had said never wanted to replace his dad. That didn't mean that she talked to him about her married life either. **

**"Oh that. When you first married Drew daddy was over seas. When he came back we had a long talk. We talked mostly about that woman, but also about that since you were now married to Drew that it would be alright with him if I called Drew dad. As long as I knew that he loved me everything would be fine." Finishing washing the dish she was on she sat it down and moved to hug her son. She knew that time in her son's life was one of the most painful that he had yet to have. Yet Seeley the man who had helped bring him into the world had taking the time to not only sit down and talk to him, but in a way give his own blessing to her marriage made her see the man she had always know him to be. Drew walked over to the hug and pulled the two people that meant the most to him in the world to his chest. They had been married for almost four years now but, to them it seemed there lives were just starting out. No one was going to break up this family and that made them all feel safe.  
**

**"If your going to call Drew dad. Are you calling Seeley and Brennan mommy and daddy then. Cause you know as much as we want your dad to be happy. And we know that Brennan is the only one that could help him out other then you. Their not to that step in there lives yet. Don't you think you need to ask them first." She spoke from her husband's arms while looking into her son's eyes.**

** "Never think for one second thought if it would come to Brennan being your step mom that I wouldn't want you to call her mommy. She's a great person and has helped us out a lot over the last few years. She has been like your second mom for so long now that I am actually surprised you haven't called her that before." Drew was nodding his head, agreeing with her when Parker looked up. **

**"I'll ask them tomorrow then when they pick me up. I don't think I should ask over the phone." Kissing him one more time before heading to get dishes put away Rebecca pulled away. The rest of the evening was good and that night was one of the best nights they have had in a few years. Parker even went to bed ahead of time that night. His dreams were only happy dreams of excitement. The party for the next day was defiantly part of them.**

** "Bones, that was the best time I have ever had making potato soup in my life." Booth was putting the last of the dinner dishes away as Brennan was working on her next book at the table. **

**"If you had made it that way before I don't know if I would be upset or happy." Brennan thought back to what had happened as soon as Booth had come into her home. He seemed to be in a good mode. That is if the kisses he was giving her and the tent in his pants meant anything. They still had not crossed that line. Booth was proud of himself.**

** That first night they had alone he wanted nothing more then to satisfy their biological urges together. In fact his body was screaming for it. However, Bones wasn't just some run of the mill woman. She was the woman he loved and he wouldn't take that step until she was ready. Even if her body thought it already was. **

**They had shared a few kisses and a few heated touches. Plans had been made for them to get away this weekend since they didn't have Parker. While neither one had spoken the words out loud they knew that after the trip that dump line would be gone. They were going to leave Friday after work but since there family was having a party they pushed the plans back. They hadn't decided on anything other then a road trip so no hotel had to be called and no plane tickets needed to be changed.**

** After Booth had secured a few dozen kisses, the soup was done. They fed each other part of their dinner until Bones accidentally dropped some soup on her hand. Not being able to stop himself Booth licked it clean for her. Small kisses and a few more accidental spills were passed, but other then that dinner was uneventful. **

**"I think it's time I head home." Booth whispered in her ear almost an hour later.**

** "You can stay tonight if you want." Brennan said tilting her head to give him better access for the kisses he was giving her neck. His body once more was screaming out to him. He wanted to show this woman what making love really was about, but he knew that if he were to do more then kiss her right now that making love would turn into a quickie. That was something he had promised himself long ago would never happen with them. At least not for their first time. **

**"You look like your going well in your book and with the party tomorrow I need to get some sleep. We're still on for this weekend right?" He knew that they were. He just liked being able to say that they had plans other then work for the weekend. **

**"You already know that we're set. Parker is with Rebecca and Drew. Cam knows not to call unless she has to. Angela and Hodgins are spending a quiet weekend at home. Not that they are ever quiet. And you threatened Sweets if he calls us it better be a life or death reason. I think all of our bases are covered." Smiling that she had gotten that phrase right she stood and walked him to her door.**

** "See you at work in a few hours." Booth couldn't stop his body or lips from finding hers. He had her pinned to her door before she could answer him. Feeling like what little control he had left was about to slip he ended the kiss. Much to Brennan's dismay and left her apartment whistling. Brennan sat back down after a few deep breaths to finish the chapter she was working on.**

** The next day was filled with paper work mostly and an old case from limbo. The partner's had rode to work together since they were going to be picking up Parker from school anyway. They arrived at the school right as the kids started to pour out. It didn't take them long to find Parker and his teacher in the class room waiting on them. **

**"Dr. Brennan it's an honor to meet you." Mr. Hall spoke while extending his hand to her.**

** "It's nice to meet you as well." Brennan said taking her hand back as she turned to introduce Booth. However, Parker beat her to it. **

**"This is my dad and Bone's boyfriend." The love that he had for his father clearly coming across in his voice. **

**"Nice to meet you too Mr. Booth." There talk mostly consisted of the incident with the other teacher. Then turned to the paper Parker had written. After half an hour the meeting was done and a happy family were on their way to the Royal Diner to eat before the party.**

** "Bones I know that your not married to dad yet. Is it all right with you if I call you mommy? Mom said she and dad were okay with it as long as you and daddy are." Brennan didn't know what to say she had thought that yesterday was a mistake and she would be happy to have him call her that but what would it mean. Would it mean that she and Booth were going to get married? Her mind was running away with her and Booth could tell when she made her mind up. **

**"I would be honored to be your mommy. If your dad and mom are all right with it." Looking over at her partner she noticed the cat that ate the canary grin.**

** "If you call me mommy Parker wont it be hard to know if you mean Rebecca or me?" The logical question was finally out in the open.**

** "Nope. Mom is mom. Drew is dad. Dad is daddy. You are mommy or Bones. Its all set up. Thanks." The rest of the ride and the meal was filled with talk of the party to come. After a pie for each of the Booth men and an ice cream for Bones they set out to Hodgins and Angela's home for the party. **

**A/N: I know I'm feeding them first but its mostly a snack for them to hold them over just in case they don't like the food there. How is the party? Do Booth and Bones get away for the weekend? If so does that line disappear once and for all? Idea's comments?**


	21. Parker's Paper

Title: Parker's paper

Series: Parker's Help 21/22

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. Including rumors about season 6.

Rating: G

Word count: 517 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Parker, Cam, Angela/Hodgins, Rebecca/Drew, Michelle, and Sweets/Daisy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: The party is in full swing. What is running in little Booths mind and why is he pulling his mommy into the center of the room?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. As this story draws to a close almost I wanted to thank the readers, reviewers, and everyone who has helped me with this story. There is one more chapter after this one. Happy reading.

Parker's Help

End of Chapter twenty: Party Time

"Bones I know that your not married to dad yet. Is it all right with you if I call you mommy? Mom said she and dad were okay with it as long as you and daddy are." Brennan didn't know what to say she had thought that yesterday was a mistake and she would be happy to have him call her that but what would it mean. Would it mean that she and Booth were going to get married? Her mind was running away with her and Booth could tell when she made her mind up.

"I would be honored to be your mommy. If your dad and mom are all right with it." Looking over at her partner she noticed the cat that ate the canary grin.

"If you call me mommy Parker wont it be hard to know if you mean Rebecca or me?" The logical question was finally out in the open.

"Nope. Mom is mom. Drew is dad. Dad is daddy. You are mommy or Bones. Its all set up. Thanks." The rest of the ride and the meal was filled with talk of the party to come. After a pie for each of the Booth men and an ice cream for Bones they set out to Hodgins and Angela's home for the party.

Chapter twenty one: Parker's paper

Looking around Parker saw that all of their extended family was at the party. Aunt Cam and Michelle, who was home from college, both had dates. Aunt Angela of course had Uncle Hodgins with her. Uncle Sweets and Aunt Daisy where there. Turning around form his spot in the middle of the room he saw his mom and dad talking to his mommy and daddy. They must have been sharing something happy cause they all looked to be laughing. He noticed that his family was almost complete now. He had four parents that loved him and lots of aunts and uncles that loved him. There was only one think missing and he knew that his mom and dad weren't going to give it to him. But that didn't mean that mommy and daddy wouldn't.

"Cam tells me that you got an A plus on your paper. Do you mind if I see it?" Michelle and her date had wondered over to him with out him seeing them. Going to his pack he pulled out the folder and handed it to her.

"No wonder you got that grade. This is a great report! Have you shown it to anyone else?" Her words sparked an idea in her boyfriends mind.

"Not yet." Came the small reply.

"Why don't you read it to them." Her boyfriend suggested.

"That's a great idea. I knew that there was a reason I loved you." Michelle said before kissing him and handing the paper back to little Booth. Likening the idea Parker's eyes landed on the one person other then daddy that could make a room silently.

Walking to his mommy's side he touched her hand and asked her to lean down a moment. After a few seconds and a head nod later they made there way to the center of the room. Bones knew the best way to get the rooms attention as protected the loud whistling sound that was made did the trick. Instantly all conversations came to a stop and all eyes on Parker and his mommy were they stood. Having done her part Bones moved to Booth's side as Parker spoke to the family. He fidgeting a little but what almost fifteen year old likes to have a group of people looking at him even if they are his family.

"Thank you. I wanted to let you all read the paper that's the reason for this party. However, I was told that it might be better if I read it to you." For the next five or so minutes the whole house was silent staff included. As the young Booth read the report that had gotten him more then just an A plus. It had helped him get his family.

The end.

A/N: This is the last chapter that is about Parker's paper. The last chapter is about some one finding that some times things should be broken and some lines should have never been made. If you want to guess who and why the next chapter makes this story an M instead of a T rating go ahead. I'll let you know if your close.


	22. Weekend Away

Title: The weekend away.

Series: Parker's Help 22/22

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story. Including some spoilers for season six.

Rating: R, or NC-17

Word count: 1,290 words

Characters and parings: If you haven't figured it out yet. Booth/Bones.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: Do Bones and Booth make it away on there trip? Is that line still there if and when they do?

Beta: TvFanGirl and Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. Thank you to all readers, reviews, and beta's. With out just one of you this story would not have been possible. Thank you now the end of Parker's Help.

Parker's Help

End of chapter twenty one: Parker's Paper

Walking to his mommy's side he touched her hand and asked her to lean down a moment. After a few seconds and a head nod later they made there way to the center of the room. Bones knew the best way to get the rooms attention as protected the loud whistling sound that was made did the trick. Instantly all conversations came to a stop and all eyes on Parker and his mommy were they stood. Having done her part Bones moved to Booth's side as Parker spoke to the family. He fidgeting a little but what almost fifteen year old likes to have a group of people looking at him even if they are his family.

"Thank you. I wanted to let you all read the paper that's the reason for this party. However, I was told that it might be better if I read it to you." For the next five or so minutes the whole house was silent staff included. As the young Booth read the report that had gotten him more then just an A plus. It had helped him get his family.

Chapter twenty two: The weekend away

Booth was packing his car and thinking back to the party the night before. This weekend had changed from there plans but spending time as a family with his son won hands down to everything else. He was happy to have found the woman that didn't only mind doing that but preferred it that way as well. Bones had wanted to get a little sleep before they left for the rest of there weekend. It had been late and much to his dislike Booth had agreed with her. They had planed to start on mid Saturday morning. However Booth found that he couldn't wait any longer and needed to be with Bones. After making sure he had his bag and things he headed towards her home.

"Bones, it's me." Booth spoke into the door as if she was on the phone with him.

"Booth did something happen?" She asked looking at the clock on the wall seeing as it was only six in the morning. Last night when he went home they had planed to meet her at nine for their trip.

"I couldn't wait." Leaning in and kissing her he entered the room. Bones had on her robe and her hair looked like he had awoken her. He was sorry in a way that he had disturbed her, but happy to see her as she was to see him. Having no idea how she slept when he wasn't around his mind wondered to what she had on under the long robe.

"Booth my eyes are here, not down at my chest." She said after letting him look for a moment.

The quick peck on the check that she had meant to give him turned into a make out session by her door. As he had turned his head at the last second to say something to her and found her lips on his. Not one to not enjoy a beautiful woman's kiss. Booth pulled her to him to deepen the kiss. His hands pulling her body close to his as he backed her into the door. Blindly his hand reached out to secure the lock before running in her hair. Her hands were all over his hot body. Each touch was bringing him closer to the edge. The feel of her warm breath in his ear when she kissed his neck combined with the feel of her hot body against his made his will power decrees ten folds. If they weren't going to take this to the next level he needed to take a cold shower and it needed to be done now!

"Bones, as much as I want to keep kissing you." The words only barely out of his mouth before she wrapped one leg around his hip. He quickly took note that it was a bare but smooth leg.

"Then don't stop." Her voice had a feel he had never felt to it. Her leg slowly made its way up and down the backs of his leg as her core came closer to his hardening member.

"Are you truly ready for this. You know how I feel about making love to you." They had talked about it some over the last few weeks. He had made the point several times of letting her know that when they were ready it would be making love. From that point on that she was with him only. As he was only with her. Not that they wanted or had been even talking with any one else.

"Booth, I want to break the law with you." Booth stopped his movements. His now painful hard on was almost touching her wet core thought his pants. His lips were at her ear. He waited for her to explain as he knew she would.

"The law of becoming one." That was the last straw. Pulling her other leg up around his waist he walked towards the room he knew was her bed room. Laying her on her bed he pulled the robe tie loss. What he saw made breathing all that much harder for him. Bones his partner for years now was laying on her bed with only one of his FBI wife beaters on. Her legs were long and bare along with her core. Some how he pulled his eyes away from there to her chest behind his shirt. He had wondered for the last few months what he had done with that one. Now he knew and it wasn't so bad on her.

"Like what you see?" She smirked as his face harden for a moment. Thinking that she had done something wrong Bones shot up on her knees in fount of him.

"Is this what you always were to bed when your home?" After a few minutes he asked.

"Most of the time. Sometimes I wear this." She was pulling the shirt over her head as she spoke. Judging by his heated stare at her chest she had done the right thing.

Moving of it's own accord his hand touched her right chest as his lips found the left nipple. Bones may not know how to truly talk to a lot of people below her IQ but her body sure did. Her hands and lips spent the next few minutes touching and kissing anything he would let her. While he pulled one pink hard nipple in to his mouth and then the other. After going back and forth he moved on down her body. When his lips found her core nothing else mattered. Both their worlds were right their for them to take.

His tongue and fingers brought her to the stars time and time again. At the same time bringing himself closer and closer to the edge. So close that he knew he was about to fall over the edge. Judging that she was ready to take the finial step that would join them for life. More then any marriage would ever do Booth slowly eased his rock hard shaft into her awaiting core. The feeling of completeness was running thought them both as they broke the law over and over again. Bones had tightened her hold on him the moment he entered her. But when she sailed past the stars in her eyes the tightness she gave his member sent him over the edge with her.

As they lay there on the bed that would now be their bed they knew that was there last first time. No matter if things didn't work out Booth couldn't have another and Bones wouldn't. She had promised herself that if things didn't work out with Booth that she would be sex free for the rest of her life. She knew that was going to be a challenge but it made it all the more reason to stay with the man she loved. Her words from years ago came to his mind.

"We are all born with four legs and arms. We had two heads. But the gods didn't like it and separated us. Now we search for our other half or soul mate." That had been some case, but the meaning behind her words was right. He had found his soul mate and nothing or no one was going to stop them from a long healthy live together.

A/N: Okay I now have my story back. Which means there story is told. Was it worth the wait? Thanks to the readers and commenter's. Your words have meant a great deal to me. Also I know I have/will say it over again and again Thank you to my great and wonderful beta's for the hard work and sharing that you have given me throughout this story.


End file.
